<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>H·P单身日记 by Just_Fe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100562">H·P单身日记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Fe/pseuds/Just_Fe'>Just_Fe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Omega Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Fe/pseuds/Just_Fe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现年三十的Omega哈利·波特依旧单身，所以每年圣诞节，韦斯莱夫人都会介绍一些头发茂盛的Alpha给他认识，但今年圣诞节这个Alpha——德拉科·马尔福，头发并不怎么茂盛，且与哈利·波特互看不爽。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利·波特现年三十，大多数Omega在这个年纪已经是至少两个孩子的母亲了，但波特不一样，他依旧是人群中最闪亮的单身狗。</p><p> </p><p>      此刻，他正独自走在去往韦斯莱家的路上，算起来，这将是他在韦斯莱家度过的第十七个圣诞节。在父母意外去世后，韦斯莱夫妇热切地将哈利当做自己的孩子加以爱护，用韦斯莱夫人的话来说——反正家里孩子够多了，再多一个也无妨。况且韦斯莱家的小儿子罗恩·韦斯莱，是哈利最要好的朋友之一。</p><p> </p><p>      即便韦斯莱夫人有时候带着点儿奇怪的滑稽，哈利依旧像爱自己的母亲一样爱着韦斯莱夫人。如果韦斯莱夫人不会在每年圣诞节给哈利介绍一些头发茂盛的Alpha，那哈利也许会更爱她一些。</p><p> </p><p>      “哦，哈利，你终于到了。”韦斯莱夫人一把将哈利揽入怀中，亲吻哈利冻得有些发红的脸颊，“你该跟罗恩一起回来的，他开了爸爸的车。”</p><p> </p><p>      一辆跑起来像哮喘病人的老爷车，韦斯莱先生的至宝，坚决不愿意换一辆新的，哈利回想起这辆车的辉煌事迹，不免发笑。</p><p> </p><p>      罗恩从厨房探出头来，冲哈利喊着：“伙计，别笑了，帮我找一下腌黄瓜在哪里。”</p><p> </p><p>      “橱柜的第二层架子上，臭小子。”韦斯莱夫人对待自己的小儿子明显不太温柔，面对哈利时，皱着的眉头立刻散开，浑身散发出圣母的光芒，拽着哈利往楼上走，“你不能穿成这样，今天马尔福夫妇也要来，带着他们的儿子德拉科，他现在是有名的律师了。”</p><p> </p><p>      待哈利下楼时，已经穿成了一只熟透的大龙虾，韦斯莱夫人不知从哪里搞来红得如此惨绝人寰的一套晚礼服，还带着老气的暗色玫瑰纹，镶着蕾丝花边。</p><p> </p><p>      可怜的罗恩，为了憋住笑意，只得将嘴抿得紧紧的，看起来活像只青蛙。</p><p> </p><p>      “别那么看着我。”哈利一脸无奈，“你知道这不是我的本意。”</p><p> </p><p>      “那我能拍下来，发给赫敏吗？”罗恩问道，“我敢说，她一定后悔陪她爸妈去澳大利亚过圣诞。”</p><p> </p><p>      “随便吧。”放弃挣扎是最好的选择，哈利本能地认为，就算罗恩不拍照，韦斯莱家的双胞胎，乔治和弗雷德也不会放弃如此绝妙的开玩笑的机会。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利想象着在南半球的赫敏·格兰杰看到照片后，一定会皱着眉头发来信息——哦，哈利，你应该拒绝韦斯莱太太，并且告诉她，单身并不可耻，况且你还是一个拥有事业，勇敢而独立的Omega。</p><p> </p><p>      “Omega毕竟需要自己的Alpha。”韦斯莱夫人将哈利拉到一边，从桌上端起一杯橙汁塞到哈利手中，又指了指不远处一个男性Alpha的背影，“看到了吗，德拉科·马尔福，你小时候就认识的，他前不久跟自己未婚妻吹了，所以现在还是单身。”</p><p> </p><p>      事实上，哈利记忆里关于德拉科的片段少之又少，只隐约记得那头淡金色的头发，马尔福家族骄傲的标志，可这跟他——哈利·波特，一个没有感情的酒精容器又有什么关系呢？</p><p> </p><p>      话虽这么说，哈利还是在韦斯莱夫人的盛情下，半推半就地朝那个穿着墨绿色毛衣，有着一头淡金色头发的男人走去。或许是出于某种好奇，或许是真的厌倦了一个人的单调生活，哈利竟然开始隐隐期待，也许韦斯莱太太这回真的给他挑了个不错的Alpha，这样想着，又猛地喝了一口手中的橙汁。</p><p> </p><p>      乔治，还是弗雷德？竟然往橙汁里加了最烈的威士忌，哈利久经沙场的舌头一下就尝出了其中的酒味。那么，还要继续往前走吗？</p><p> </p><p>      甚至来不及犹豫，哈利已经到了德拉科身后，而刚刚还在和别人谈话的德拉科，好死不死，在此刻转过身来。从背后看起来颇有些品味的墨绿色毛衣正面织着一只戴麋鹿角的白鼬，看起愚蠢极了，好在德拉科比哈利想象中更加英俊。</p><p> </p><p>      “嗨，德拉科，这是哈利。”韦斯莱太太将哈利往德拉科跟前又推了推，“他小时候很喜欢全脱光了在你家泳池里游泳。”</p><p> </p><p>      什么？我自己为什么不记得？哈利意识到事情在向某种奇怪的方向发展开去，场面即将失控，而德拉科则微微皱起眉头打量着自己，欲言又止。</p><p> </p><p>      “亲爱的，你得来看看厨房里的火鸡。”韦斯莱先生在不远处呼唤韦斯莱夫人。韦斯莱夫人明白自己作为家中真正的轴心需要关切每一件要紧的事情，于是她鼓励似的拍了拍哈利的肩膀，又冲德拉科露出一个心照不宣的笑容，才转身走开。</p><p> </p><p>      而哈利只觉得韦斯莱夫人将自己抛在了这里，任由自己在这种完全不知道怎么应付的场景里手脚无措，该怎么办才好呢？说话？开口说话。</p><p> </p><p>      “你打算在家里过新年？”很好，哈利，这是一个正常的疑问句。</p><p> </p><p>      “是的。”德拉科有些尴尬地回答，随后又补了一句，“我父母希望我能在家里多待几天，你呢？”</p><p> </p><p>      “我嘛……”该怎么继续尬聊下去，右手还端着掺了酒的橙汁，空空的左手似乎找不到合适的动作，烟，是的，左手需要一支烟，哈利抢过一旁不知谁手里正点燃的一支烟，吸了一口，头脑却并没有因此保持足够的理智，“我不打算待到新年，明天我还要和朋友们去新开的酒吧痛快喝一顿，今年的最后一次放肆喝酒，毕竟我打算戒烟戒酒……”</p><p> </p><p>      哈利根本不知道自己在说些什么，只觉得奇怪的语句从自己嘴里莫名其妙地往外冒，显然，德拉科略有些苍白的脸上泛起不可思议且难堪的表情，这标志着哈利已经成功将此事搞砸了。</p><p> </p><p>      这并不丢脸，反正也不能指望自己真的跟德拉科发展出所谓的情感关系来，哈利很快从细微的挫败感中恢复过来，并决定认认真真考虑享用一点美味的食物。</p><p> </p><p>      餐桌无疑是丰盛的，咖喱火鸡看起来十分诱人，韦斯莱夫人擅长这个，哈利拿起小刀，打算专心致志地对付眼前的美味，但不远处的谈话像是利箭一样射入哈利的左耳。</p><p> </p><p>      “母亲，我想你们没必要给我介绍一些乱七八糟的大龄Omega。”德拉科对马尔福夫人纳西莎说道。</p><p> </p><p>      纳西莎有些疑惑，她当然记得韦斯莱夫人之前跟她说起的关于哈利的事情，她对于哈利还有些印象，一个漂亮的Omega，虽然三十岁了还单身，经历也颇有些凄惨，但自家儿子也是年纪不小的光棍一根，不是恰好合适吗？</p><p> </p><p>      “德拉科，我不明白你……”纳西莎斟酌着词句，并没有看到身后的哈利已经僵在了餐桌旁。</p><p> </p><p>      “母亲，难道你觉得我会喜欢那样的Omega？”德拉科不等纳西莎组织好语言，“抽烟酗酒，衣着品味低下，身材走样，还跟人说一些莫名其妙的话。”</p><p> </p><p>      是的，德拉科的每一句话似乎都没有错，哈利不禁在心里审视起自己来，一个三十岁的Omega，上一段恋情已经是四年多以前，自打失恋以后，再也没有管理过自己的身材，生生胖了十三磅，还穿着一套难以用语言形容的红色礼服。</p><p> </p><p>      自怨自艾里也许还带着些愤怒和委屈，像绳索一样勒紧了哈利的脖子，哈利只觉得有些喘不过气来，眼睛酸胀发痛，右手慌忙而笨拙地从整只火鸡身上切下一块难看的肉。</p><p> </p><p>      “我应该好好吃一顿。”哈利一手仍旧端着掺了酒味道奇怪的橙汁，一手端着乘了火鸡肉的盘子，自言自语似的从德拉科和纳西莎中间穿过，将一脸疑惑的纳西莎和眉头皱得更紧的德拉科抛在身后，不去看，不去想，“然后回家喝酒……”</p><p> </p><p>      要一边喝酒一边唱歌，再四仰八叉地躺在自己的沙发上吃薯片，看狗血至极的爱情电影，好好地狠狠地继续自己的单身生活，去他妈的德拉科·马尔福，他的头发远不如之前被迫认识的其他Alpha那么茂盛，在眼泪模糊视线的前一秒，哈利在心里如是想。</p><p> </p><p>      从宿醉中苏醒过来，哈利才意识到昨晚自己迷迷糊糊地睡在了沙发里，用一种极为怪异的姿态，浑身上下，没有一处不酸疼，扭一扭脖子，还能听见骨骼挤压出的咔咔声。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利是谁？一个大龄单身却从未被生活真正打败过的Omega勇士，于是他很快说服自己启动大脑里的某个开关，爽快地从沙发里站起来，开始打扫被搞得乱七八糟的房间，并且扔掉已经空了的和半空的酒瓶。香烟要扔吗？这需要仔细思考一下，毕竟从塞德里克离开后，哈利对于香烟产生出某种依赖感。</p><p> </p><p>      留了香烟一条狗命，哈利审视着自己的房间，这套位于伦敦南区的公寓真的非常适合他这样的单身人士，而他作为出版经纪人的工资也恰好足以支付一切。单身的生活并不像韦斯莱夫人想象的那么悲惨，哈利心情颇为舒畅，尤其是听着音乐，从整齐的橱柜里拿出细瓷杯，给自己倒上一杯红茶的瞬间。</p><p> </p><p>      温热的红茶在嘴里散开，哈利突然想起了什么似的，跑到置物架前，从最顶上一层拿出一本红金色的日记本，抹了抹封皮上的灰，抓起工作台上的笔，郑重地在扉页上写下——H·P单身日记。</p><p> </p><p>      第一条，先戒酒，再戒烟；第二条，减掉8磅体重；第三条，I HATE Draco Malfoy！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>戒酒失败，哈利接过了金妮递来的酒杯，灌了一口，才敢抬起头正视坐在自己对面的赫敏·格兰杰。</p><p> </p><p>      “这完全就是意外。”哈利解释着，顿了顿，见赫敏·格兰杰并没有想象中那么生气，又赶紧找补一句，“反正以后也不会见到德拉科·马尔福了。”</p><p> </p><p>      “妈妈明年肯定会换一茬新Alpha介绍给哈利的。”罗恩显然和哈利在同一条战壕里，但他很快搞错了重点，“肯定不会是马尔福了，乔治和弗雷德都不喜欢马尔福。”</p><p> </p><p>      赫敏看着自己相恋多年的男友罗恩，再一次确定他真的只有一茶匙的感情，能怎么办，当然是选择原谅他，然后尽量让自己的语气听起来平和一些：“罗恩，问题的关键不在这里。”</p><p> </p><p>      哈利和罗恩茫然起来，难道赫敏不是因为马尔福的事情在生气？</p><p> </p><p>      “她是想说，只要哈利还是单身，妈妈就不会放弃给哈利介绍各种各样的Alpha。”金妮对于哈利和罗恩的脑子向来不抱希望，“这次是德拉科，下次就会是汤姆，这次是马尔福，下次就会是费尔顿，只要哈利还单身。”</p><p> </p><p>      “可妈妈是好心，她担心哈利孤独终老，一个人死在屋子里，尸体被狗吃掉。”罗恩再一次搞错了重点。</p><p> </p><p>      “但是韦斯莱太太从没有问过哈利想要什么样的生活，如果哈利觉得单身一辈子也挺好，那么……”赫敏的语气郑重起来，“我觉得谁都没必要干涉哈利的感情生活。”</p><p> </p><p>      “其实我自己也不知道自己到底想要什么样的生活。”哈利不自觉地开始思考赫敏的问题，“甚至和迪戈里在一起的时候，我也没有计划过未来，我承认我这几年的确过得有些……有些迷糊，但这不是我的本意，我也没打算对生活逆来顺受。”</p><p> </p><p>      哈利很久没有这样向好朋友们剖白过了，罗恩和赫敏有自己的二人世界，金妮一个接一个地换女友，忙得不可开交，只有哈利是感情世界的局外人。</p><p> </p><p>      “那就尝试改变一下，在实践里找到自己真正想要的。”赫敏完全不再生气，全心全意地替好友打算起来。</p><p> </p><p>      “我觉得赫敏说得对。”这几乎成了罗恩近几年的口头禅，“哈利，你可以尝试多一些合理的社交，下周你不是要跟卢安·里德尔见面吗？也许他就不错。”</p><p> </p><p>      “卢安·里德尔？”金妮反感地瘪了瘪嘴，“就是我前女友疯狂迷恋过的那个小说家？”</p><p> </p><p>      “是的，他的新作版权在我们公司手里。”哈利倒是很认同金妮，“老实说，我读了两本他的书，在我看来，他不过是个矫情做作的三流作家，还把自己搞得那么神秘，想来是跟马尔福一样的虚伪的体面人。”</p><p> </p><p>      错了，卢安·里德尔绝不是一个德拉科·马尔福式的人物，哈利在见到卢安·里德尔的那一刻纠正了自己的错误想法。事实上，卢安为人异常随和，穿着剪裁得体的平驳领西装，脸上挂着亲切又得体的笑容，将一杯咖啡递到哈利手里。</p><p> </p><p>      “希望我们的合作能够愉快。”卢安的声音也是温柔而优雅，绝不像哈利见过的有些Alpha那样趾高气扬，甚至可以说是谦逊的，“如果可能，我希望你会是新书发布会的特邀嘉宾。”</p><p> </p><p>      哈利一时间没反应过来，他和卢安见面不到两个小时，虽然相谈甚欢，但这样的发展未免太迅速了些。</p><p> </p><p>      见哈利面露犹豫，卢安赶忙解释：“这仅仅是我个人的小愿望，你不必因此为难，但也请你不要现在就拒绝我，好让我多保持一段时间的美好期待，更何况我还想请你共进今天的晚餐。”</p><p> </p><p>      这太疯狂了，和一个刚见面不到八小时的Alpha在一家气氛浪漫的餐厅里吃烛光晚餐，简直像是把韦斯莱先生那辆老爷车的油门踩到最大。但这也许就是所谓的新的生活方式，多样化的实践，哈利在心里替自己寻找理由，又很快沉醉在卢安迷人又绅士的微笑里，完全忘记了昨晚对卢安所写的那些畅销小说的评价。</p><p> </p><p>      完美的开始，恰到好处的烛光映着哈利冷白色的皮肤和微微泛红的两颊，告别单身的号角似乎已经吹响，笑容不自觉地爬上哈利的嘴角。气氛暧昧，卢安仔细地打量着哈利的脸，这和他过去泡过的所有Omega都不一样，诚然，这在过去也许不是他的菜，但偶尔换换口味，给卢安带来了别样的刺激感，哈利有些腼腆的笑容的确是好看的。</p><p> </p><p>      可惜在看到德拉科·马尔福携一位举止优雅的女性Omega走来时，笑容消失了，哈利的表情凝固起来。</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科显然也看到了哈利，并一步步接近哈利和卢安所在的餐桌，剧情发展再次诡异起来。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利原以为德拉科会装作没看见，或者根本不认识自己，但显然，德拉科没有让哈利如愿，甚至先开了口：“波特，我们居然又见面了。”</p><p> </p><p>      “是啊，很巧。”哈利语气尴尬地回复德拉科。</p><p> </p><p>      卢安则在看到德拉科的一瞬间，表情僵硬起来，眼里甚至露出些许的不满，似乎是在责备德拉科·马尔福不该出现在这里。</p><p> </p><p>      但德拉科完完全全没有搭理卢安的打算，目光像跨越障碍物一样越过了卢安，然后落在了哈利身上，哈利总算穿了一套正常但品味依旧糟糕的衣服。</p><p> </p><p>      “这是波特。”德拉科向挽着自己手臂的潘西介绍道，“他小时候经常在我家的泳池里裸泳。”</p><p> </p><p>      为什么又要提这种哈利自己都已经不记得的童年糗事？哈利愤愤地看着德拉科，尽管德拉科今天没有穿那件可笑的毛衣，打扮得体，甚至可以说是英俊非凡，但哈利依旧将德拉科看做一个傲慢又无礼的Alpha。</p><p> </p><p>      “你好啊，哈利。”潘西高傲的语气和德拉科如出一辙，“我有听德拉科说起过你，祝你用餐愉快。”</p><p> </p><p>      “谢谢，你也是。”哈利完全不想多说一个字。</p><p> </p><p>      好在德拉科和潘西很快离开，向远处的贵宾区走去，不愉快的插曲终于结束。哈利情绪恢复过来，但卢安还死死地盯着德拉科和潘西远去的背影。</p><p> </p><p>      “你认识德拉科·马尔福？”卢安的语气复杂而纠结。</p><p> </p><p>      “小时候认识，却并不算朋友，谁要和他那样的人当朋友。”哈利对于德拉科的所有印象都来自不愉快的圣诞节，甚至因此忽略了卢安话语中奇怪的试探之意。</p><p> </p><p>      “这样啊。”卢安的语气恢复正常，面色也瞬间缓和。</p><p> </p><p>      “你们也认识？”哈利完全是随口一问，并没有要故意打听什么八卦的想法。</p><p> </p><p>      卢安却因此紧张了片刻，像是陷入一些不愿意被回忆起的过往之中，又迅速恢复了自然，依旧用优雅温柔的语气回答哈利：“事实上，我们曾经是好友，在剑桥的时候，我和他无话不谈，相当亲密，他的未婚妻还是我介绍他认识的，只是后来我们闹了些不愉快。”</p><p> </p><p>      这并不让哈利感到惊讶，毕竟德拉科是那样的人，即使不知道任何内情，哈利还是将错误归因到德拉科身上，既然有了这样一个确定无疑的答案，哈利便没有再问下去，他对关于德拉科的事情，实在不想听太多。</p><p> </p><p>      “我并不责怪德拉科什么，毕竟他有自己的立场。”卢安却没有放弃关于德拉科的话题，既像是老友的关切， 又像是一种心虚的补救，“况且他下月就要结婚了。”</p><p> </p><p>      “吹了。”哈利大条的神经显然没有觉察到卢安此刻丰富的情绪变化，自顾自地说了下去，“听说是被他未婚妻甩了，具体原因我不清楚。”</p><p> </p><p>      卢安微微低下头，嘴角微微扬起又落下，抬起头，用一种近乎哀叹的口吻说道：“也许是德拉科过去的事情让吉娜，哦，就是他的未婚妻，知道了，虽然德拉科做得不对，但这也挺可惜的，也许德拉科已经改过自新了。”</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科真应该为此感到羞愧，哈利想着，卢安是多么的宽宏和善良，竟然真心实意地为德拉科感到惋惜，还是在德拉科曾经伤害过卢安的情况下。这让哈利对于卢安的好感增加了不少，并为自己之前对于卢安的过分看法感到羞愧。</p><p> </p><p>      于是，在卢安送自己回家的路上，哈利向卢安道歉，并表示自己不会再继续那种错误又可笑的观点。卢安似乎被哈利的坦诚和勇敢所打动，竟然将哈利揽入怀中，并试图亲吻哈利，而哈利羞怯地躲开。</p><p> </p><p>      “抱歉，我……”哈利慌忙解释，他并不是要拒绝卢安，只是因为这太突然，太迅速了。</p><p> </p><p>      卢安放开哈利，面色了然，笑容依旧温情，然后说道：“没必要感到抱歉，是我太唐突了，可是我控制不住自己，哈利，你知道吗，你太迷人了，我从来没有见过像你这样特别到让我情难自禁的Omega，老实说，看到你的第一眼，我用尽了所有理智，才克制住立刻亲吻你的冲动。”</p><p> </p><p>      这番露骨的情话让哈利心中老鹿乱撞，一个三十岁还单身的Omega完全抗拒不了这样激烈又澎湃的爱意。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利已然被冲昏了头脑，抬头看着卢安那张标准的大众情人脸，不自觉地开口说道：“我答应你，卢安，我会是新书发布会的特邀嘉宾，只是……只是我想我们应该循序渐进，我可能不太适应太过迅速的感情。”</p><p> </p><p>      “这足以让我今夜无眠了，我的天使。”</p><p> </p><p>      当然没有吻别，只是简单地拥抱了一下，却还是让哈利在关上门的那一刻依旧脸红心跳，情难自已，想要大声尖叫，并立刻将自己的新动向告诉好友们。</p><p> </p><p>      我简直是大预言家，罗恩说。行吧，我会暂时忘记对于卢安·里德尔的反感的，金妮说。突如其来的感情需要小心警惕，赫敏说。</p><p> </p><p>      不管怎么说，哈利已经确信卢安·里德尔是一个优秀的恋爱对象，是以翻开日记本写道：我即将告别单身，并拥有一个完美的男友，而德拉科·马尔福，依旧那么令人讨厌，似乎还拥有一些不光彩的过去，我再也不想见到他！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>德拉科·马尔福为什么无处不在？</p><p> </p><p>      这个问题回荡在哈利粗糙的大脑里，他万万没想到，德拉科竟然会出现在卢安的新书发布会现场。坐在台上的哈利只觉得屁股下柔软的椅子瞬间变成了扎人的刺猬，使他不安地在椅子里扭动了几下，眼睛直勾勾地盯着坐在台下的德拉科。德拉科此刻正亲密地同一位金发Omega说话，哈利真的后悔上周换了一副新眼镜，以至于把这一幕看得如此清晰，德拉科这样的人果然是一天换一个Omega，怪不得他那个叫做吉娜的未婚妻会跟他散伙。</p><p> </p><p>      “波特先生？”主持人发现了哈利的走神，于是赶忙提醒哈利，并故作诙谐地调侃，“只盯着台下的马尔福先生看可不行，作为里德尔先生下一部作品的代理人，你必须得谈一谈对他作品的看法。”</p><p> </p><p>      场下传来一阵压抑的哄笑声，哈利窘迫地咳嗽了两声，才伸手去接主持人递过来的话筒，但是内心过度的慌张使他在碰到话筒的瞬间，成功让话筒飞了出去，却又不甘心地想要补救一下，整个身体向前扑去。好消息是哈利在话筒接触到地面之前抓住了话筒，坏消息是哈利整个人几乎趴在了地板上，衣服也被安装在地面上用以固定灯光设备的金属件划出一条大口子，从左袖口处，一直到肩膀，于是哈利整条左臂被迫暴露在外。</p><p> </p><p>      场面在两秒钟的寂静之后到底是失控了，主持人双手捂住了脸，哈利恨不得将头埋进地下，众人哄笑起来，全场只有两个人一直板着脸，一个是坐在台上的卢安，他皱着眉头，看着趴在地上的哈利，眼里多少有些不满和纠结，另一个则是坐在台下的德拉科，他直勾勾地看着哈利，像是要将哈利吞进眼睛里，但绝非出于愤怒，而是一种奇怪的，想要保护哈利的欲望。</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科没有任何行动，他只是僵直地坐着，看着卢安将哈利扶起来，好好地表演了一番绅士风度。至于主持人如何强行圆场，哈利又如何磕磕巴巴地讲了些关于卢安作品的场面话，德拉科实在记不太清了，毕竟他压根没怎么听。只等到发布会的几个流程结束，社交环节开始，德拉科拒绝了表姐佩娜递来的红酒杯，直直地往后台走去。</p><p> </p><p>      远远地便听见了吉德罗·洛哈特对哈利的嘲讽，德拉科记得洛哈特，一个好大喜功又沽名钓誉的小说作者，曾经因为抄袭问题被告上法庭，而德拉科是原告方律师。</p><p> </p><p>      “一个大龄单身的Omega当然可以走捷径，成为特邀嘉宾。”哈洛特话里话外暗示着什么，毕竟他才是原定的特邀嘉宾，并且想借机推广一下自己的作品，却被临时换了下来，当然觉得哈利抢了他的风头，要将火气撒到哈利头上，“可惜到底是没有真本事，就算抢了风头，也只能出丑。”</p><p> </p><p>      哈利并不知晓其中原委，一时间没能反应过来，只觉得一头雾水，虽然愤怒，却又找不到话语还击。</p><p> </p><p>      “我倒是想请教一下哈洛特先生，什么叫做真本事。”德拉科斜倚在门边，双手抱在胸前看着哈洛特。哈洛特显然也认出了德拉科，气焰瞬间熄灭，看向德拉科的眼神中甚至带着点儿乞求之意。</p><p> </p><p>      “马尔福先生，咱们好久不见。”哈洛特像是跟老友打招呼似的，对德拉科说道。</p><p> </p><p>      “是啊，是好久不见。”德拉科懒懒地回应着，并不打算买哈洛特的账，“不过我们上次见面的场景我倒是记得很清楚。”</p><p> </p><p>      听着德拉科和哈洛特打哑谜般的对话，哈利更加疑惑起来，毕竟他不知道德拉科口中的“上次见面”其实是庭外和解，哈洛特因为抄袭德拉科当事人的作品，而付了一大笔钱。可即便是信息大量缺失，即便是神经过分大条，哈利还是听出了德拉科是在帮自己解围，并且很成功。</p><p> </p><p>      哈洛特灰溜溜地走了，空气的味道却并没有因此变好，反而更加诡异，毕竟更衣室里只剩下哈利和德拉科。哈利已经将破掉的衣服换下，上身穿着一件套头的卡通卫衣，下身依旧穿着西裤，自觉这身打扮滑稽可笑，而向来喜欢用言语揶揄自己的敌人德拉科还站在面前，更要命的是，这个敌人刚刚还帮了自己一把，尽管不是自己主动要求的。这种复杂的境况让哈利一时间找不到合适的言辞，只能任由寂静蔓延下去。</p><p> </p><p>      “你就这么喜欢卢安·里德尔？”德拉科意识到自己如果不先开口，更衣室就会一直处于沉默，“还是说，年龄大了，单身久了，寂寞难耐了，实在着急给自己找个能用的Alpha，所以饥不择食地挑了卢安·里德尔？”</p><p> </p><p>      不愧是你，德拉科·马尔福，正在哈利正在纠结于要不要遗忘两人之间过往的不快时，他又迅速而成功地将哈利对他的仇恨值拉了回来。</p><p> </p><p>      “你说对了。”哈利不再犹豫，既然德拉科已经讲出那样的话来，自己又何苦纠结要不要对他友善一点，继续两人之间剑拔弩张的关系就好，“我就是着急给自己找个能解渴的Alpha，赶紧恋爱，最好恋爱都省掉，直接结婚，以免到了圣诞节的时候，韦斯莱夫人给我介绍你这种傲慢无礼，花心虚伪，发际线还岌岌可危的Alpha！而卢安，他跟你完全不一样，他比你有绅士风度，比你谦逊，比你懂得体贴和宽容，我当然喜欢他，因为我讨厌你，我讨厌你对我身材和衣着品味的贬低，讨厌你当着别人的面说那些我自己都不记得的童年糗事！”</p><p> </p><p>      完全不似之前在台上的结结巴巴，词不达意，哈利这一大段话说下来，没有任何停滞，流利得像个经验老练的辩论赛高手。甚至连哈利本人也惊讶不已，难道自己生来就是为了跟德拉科·马尔福吵架的吗？</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科当然也是一脸不可置信地看着哈利，嘴唇微微颤动了几下，眼神中的情绪变换着，从愤怒到不甘，从不甘到愧疚，从愧疚到难过，最后从难过恢复了倨傲的常态。</p><p> </p><p>      “你觉得他比我优秀？”德拉科完全不打算掩饰自己对于卢安·里德尔的鄙夷，尽管这在此刻看起来实在像是争风吃醋的毛头小子才会说的话，“你根本不了解他的过去，就做出这种愚蠢而盲目的判断，你的脑子被圣诞节的火鸡塞住了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>      彻底地被激怒了，哈利甚至憎恨自己刚才对于德拉科生出的那种好感，这让他感到恶心，毕竟他此刻才意识到，德拉科是多么卑鄙和无耻，在伤害过别人之后，提起来却毫无悔意，甚至并不觉得自己有什么过错。</p><p> </p><p>      “我当然了解他的过去，他，和你的过去！”哈利抬头盯着德拉科的脸，一字一句郑重地说道。</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科看着那双美丽的碧绿的眼睛里透出来的，对自己的恨意，只觉得一股凉气从脚心一直蹿到天灵盖，让他失去了思考的能力，他想要亲吻这双眼睛的主人，但这双眼睛却这样盯着自己。</p><p> </p><p>      终于结束了花样社交的卢安·里德尔走进来，还未来得及搞清楚状况，就被哈利挽住胳膊，走了出去，只留下德拉科沉默地站在更衣室里。</p><p> </p><p>      “所以你因为我的事情和德拉科吵起来了？”卢安听完哈利的叙述后有些欣喜地问道，只为了得到一个确定的答案，来满足自己内心的打败德拉科的虚荣感。</p><p> </p><p>      “不完全是，很大程度上也是为了我自己。”哈利当然不是善于揣摩他人心意的人，所以只懂得如何坦白地讲话，“每次他都能精确地戳中我最不想被提起的痛处，所以我每次都控制不住情绪，想要跟他大吵一架，今天算是如愿以偿了。”</p><p> </p><p>      卢安·里德尔虽然不是一个高明的小说家，但绝对是一个高明的外交家，他已经从哈利的话语中窥探出哈利与德拉科之间某种微妙的情感联结，像是两种特定的化学试剂之间的联系，只需要一个小小的契机，哈利和德拉科的关系就会从敌人变成情人。而这样的结果绝不是卢安想要的，即使他并不是那么热烈地爱着哈利，哈利也不能成为德拉科的伴侣，他的自尊心和虚荣心不允许自己输给德拉科，卢安·里德尔绝不能输给德拉科·马尔福。</p><p> </p><p>      如此曲折的思索自然是不为旁人所知晓的，连走在卢安身边的哈利都只觉得卢安是陷入了某种回忆，是以开口安慰：“抱歉，我并不是故意使你想起过往的不愉快。”</p><p> </p><p>      “啊，不必抱歉。”卢安顺水推舟地说了下去，“其实并不是什么值得耿耿于怀的往事，甚至讲给你听也是无妨的，如果你愿意听的话。”</p><p> </p><p>      “如果你愿意讲的话。”哈利一半为了好奇，一半是不想浇灭卢安突然想要向他讲述过往的热情。</p><p> </p><p>      “是很早之前的事情了，那时候我和德拉科都在剑桥念书，我住他隔壁宿舍，虽然我们看起来完全是两个世界的人，你知道的，他家境优越，而我是个穷小子，但我们无话不谈，思想上尽管有些分歧，却也能够求同存异，于是我们很快成了朋友。也因去他家作客，我得以认识了他的姨妈，莱斯特兰奇太太，一个漂亮又善良的妇人，她同情我的遭遇，想要给予我经济上的帮助，我当然拒绝了，却还是引起了德拉科的不满。我猜想，他大概是自小对莱斯特兰奇太太抱有别样的情感，所以吃我的醋了。”卢安像讲故事一般娓娓道来，连目光的焦点也变得涣散，仿佛真的陷入回忆。</p><p> </p><p>      “就因为这样？”哈利实在是惊讶，他从未想到那些往事竟然是这样的不堪。</p><p> </p><p>      “哦，当然不只是因为这个，这只是我们之间关系破裂的隐性因素，真正的导火索是一次公共项目的竞争，我和德拉科是对手，但当时我更有优势一点，更讨教授的喜欢，而德拉科为了打败我，便对旁人说我和他的姨妈有不正当关系，而我确实差点儿接受了他姨妈的资助，又不忍心伤害朋友，所以没有做任何解释，就主动退出了，还改了名字，当起了小说家。”</p><p> </p><p>      “你真是太善良太宽容了。”哈利感慨着，但语气里又带着他自己也没有觉察到的失望，随后又问道，“那你之前叫什么呢？”</p><p> </p><p>      “汤姆，汤姆·里德尔。”</p><p> </p><p>      “好吧，汤姆·里德尔先生，我到家了，谢谢你送我回来，以及，下次约会，我可能就要答应你了。”</p><p> </p><p>      “这句话足以抚慰我受过的所有伤害，我的哈利。”</p><p> </p><p>      哈利没有看见卢安在他转身后露出的近乎阴险的笑容，反而从心底里将卢安当做一个受害者，一个彻底的德拉科的反面。</p><p> </p><p>      所以，哈利并没有说谎，他的每一句话都是真话，他在睡前会在日记里写下来的那种真话——下次约会就答应卢安吧，他是个值得敬佩的人。德拉科·马尔福，简直是坏透了，难怪他的未婚妻要离开他，这样不折不扣的恶徒是可恨的。不管他出于怎样的目的来帮助我，我都不能动摇，我都要坚决地拒绝他！况且，我，哈利·波特，即将告别单身！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利违背自我意愿，接受着来自德拉科·马尔福的帮助，就在此刻，就在德拉科价格不菲的法拉利车里，因为哈利实在是别无选择。如果真的有上帝，那这位上帝一定是收了德拉科的钱，所以奇招尽出地恶整哈利。</p><p> </p><p>      事情要从六个小时前的一通电话讲起，当时哈利窝在自己柔软的床上，于起床吃早餐和继续睡懒觉之间徘徊，犹疑之际，手机不合时宜地响起。哈利戴上眼镜，不满地看着手机屏幕上的来电显示，他的顶头上司，乌姆里奇，一个正值更年期的女性Beta，成天穿得像只卡通猪。</p><p> </p><p>      “哈利，白熊出版社那边的合同出了些问题，你马上去一趟。”乌姆里奇对待下属时，会将尊重这个词从字典里删去。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利揉了揉自己乱蓬蓬的黑发，无奈地提醒电话那头：“我正在休假，女士。”</p><p> </p><p>      “我不想再说第二遍！”</p><p> </p><p>      “好的，我这就去。”</p><p> </p><p>      即使隔着电话，哈利也能想象到乌姆里奇放下听筒时趾高气扬的神态，不免撒气似的将手机扔到床脚，然后不得不起身收拾，匆忙出门。</p><p> </p><p>      一进出版社的会议室，哈利便意识到自己应该冒着被辞退的风险拒绝乌姆里奇的要求，因为出版社新找的法律顾问是德拉科。早该想到的，德拉科会出现在卢安的新书发布会现场，是因为他和出版社之间的雇佣关系，哈利只恨自己的脑袋在重要的事情上缺根弦。以至于，不得不看着这个他从心底里憎恶的人坐在自己对面，一本正经地讨论合同上的条款。很好，既然德拉科装作什么也没发生，好像今天才认识哈利，那哈利也没必要在工作里掺杂私人恩怨。</p><p> </p><p>      客观来说，德拉科的业务水平相当优秀，很快将合同上含混不清的地方做出了双方都能接受的修订，并对部分条款进行了恰当的补充。白熊出版社找这只白鼬当法律顾问，倒真是明智，哈利内心鄙薄地想。</p><p> </p><p>      当然，也是托德拉科的福，会议十分顺利地结束，出版社负责人邀请哈利共享午餐，却被哈利婉拒。若非工作所需，哈利根本不想多看德拉科一眼，也无法跟德拉科在同一个空间里呼吸。况且哈利最近因戒酒而感到疲惫，只想赶紧回家睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利快步穿过出版社的办公区，却被出版社的老采编戈登一把拉住。哈利看着戈登那张长着酒糟鼻的圆脸，不免有些厌恶地轻轻皱了皱眉。好几次，哈利亲眼目睹，戈登一面要出版社里年轻的Omega们叫自己Uncle G，一面将手放在他们的屁股上抓那么一把。哈利想要替这些被骚扰的Omega打抱不平，又被旁人拦住，理由是——不要多找麻烦，Omega们也许会因此丢了工作。</p><p> </p><p>      “有什么事吗？”哈利的语调里明确地传达出不友好。</p><p> </p><p>      “别紧张，哈利，我比你入行早，你该叫我Uncle G。”这是惯用的开场白，戈登一边说着，一边要将手摸到哈利的屁股上，哈利则用手里的合同，迅速而用力地将戈登的手拍了回去。</p><p> </p><p>      戈登搓了搓双手，丝毫不觉愧疚地说出自己的意图：“我听说你那里还有几本旅行传记的版权，咱们可以一边吃午饭，一边聊聊。”</p><p> </p><p>      “已经有合作的出版社了。”哈利说完，不等戈登再开口，扭头离开。</p><p> </p><p>      深感疲惫的哈利一心只想回家躺着，是以并未觉察到跟在后面的戈登。出版社离地铁站有一小段距离，哈利选择抄近路，经由一条颇有些混乱的巷子去往地铁站。</p><p> </p><p>      刚进入巷子，没走几步路，哈利再次被戈登拽住，不由得情绪激动起来，一面用力甩开戈登的手，一面怒斥道：“别以为我跟你之前骚扰的其他Omega一样好欺负！”</p><p> </p><p>      戈登当然没有一击得逞的打算，他是典型的Alpha沙文主义者，觉得只要软磨硬泡一下，哈利总会给他一点甜头尝一尝。当然，也不知为何，他见过哈利多次，偏偏在今天觉得哈利分外的明艳动人。</p><p> </p><p>      “何必说得那么严重，咱们可以心平气和地谈话。”戈登说着，再次扯起哈利的胳膊，试图将哈利拽往僻静处。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利的力气并不小，即使是作为一个Omega，也要比戈登年轻力壮，但此时力量诡异地从身体里流失，双腿开始酸软起来，哈利联想到这几天的疲惫和困倦，终于明白过来，对于酒精的戒断，使他的发情期提早到来了。果然，见过德拉科·马尔福的每一天，都会倒霉透顶，但现在不是抱怨的时候，哈利当机立断，用身体里仅剩地所有力气狠狠地揍了戈登一拳头。</p><p> </p><p>      拳头正中戈登的左眼，使戈登疼得大叫，弯着腰，用双手紧紧地捂住左眼。哈利的状况也没有好到哪里去，所有的力气已经耗尽，几乎无法站稳，视线也渐渐模糊起来，仅凭着意志一步一步往繁华的地方挪。但这也并不能解决困局，很快，哈利青苹果味的信息素会弥散在空气里，随风飘扬。即使关于Omega的权益法案已经颁布多年，哈利仍旧没有信心觉得自己能在这样的状态下安全到家。</p><p> </p><p>      生死由命吧，这是哈利在看到德拉科前唯一的想法，而当他看到德拉科拿着一个白色物体向自己走来时，却想要在死前揍德拉科一顿。</p><p> </p><p>      这只能是某种不切实际的假想，毕竟哈利已经直直地躺在了地上，意识涣散。而戈登从疼痛中缓过来，用右眼看着德拉科走到哈利身边，一面脱下风衣外套将哈利紧紧裹住，一面抬头冲自己说了一句：“滚。”</p><p> </p><p>      戈登慌张地跑开，心里明白事情不会就这样简单了结，德拉科不是那些任由他骚扰的软弱可欺的Omega，以及，像他这样久经世故的人，当然能够看明白德拉科对哈利的爱意。</p><p> </p><p>      也许谁都看得明白，可哈利不懂，他只能想到德拉科是要用一种特殊的方式对自己进行羞辱，却又毫无力气去反抗，只能像待宰的羔羊一般，裹在一件带着雪松味信息素属于德拉科的风衣外套里，由德拉科横抱着，走过混乱的街巷。</p><p> </p><p>      自然是有人忍不住投来打量的目光，但Alpha阴沉的面色成功打消了旁人想用眼神猥亵正处于发情期的Omega的欲望。</p><p> </p><p>      总算将哈利塞进了自己的车里，车的密闭性和它的价格一样优秀，德拉科确信即使有人路过，也不会闻到哈利的信息素的味道。但这也让德拉科深受其害，即使打开车内循环系统，也无法缓解越来越浓郁的青苹果味，活了三十四年，德拉科第一次如此明晰地感到自己的理智在失控。</p><p> </p><p>      “波特！你能听见我说话吗？”德拉科的语气里是压制不住的焦躁，根本不像一个声名在外的优秀律师。</p><p> </p><p>      “我警告你……”哈利依旧沉浸在自己关于德拉科的敌对幻想中。</p><p> </p><p>      现在根本不是跟哈利斗嘴的时候，德拉科在确定哈利能够听懂自己的话后，单刀直入地问道：“你平时用什么牌子的抑制剂？”</p><p> </p><p>      “哈？”显然，哈利并没有预料到德拉科会问这样的话，不由得茫然起来，“你不是要……趁机强上我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>      “你想得美！”</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科被哈利气得想爆炸，却还是将一支淡绿色的抑制剂注射进哈利的手臂，看着哈利脸上略有些病态的潮红渐渐褪去，才暗自松了一口气。尽管车内信息素的味道一时间不会散去，但好歹也不会增加。</p><p> </p><p>      “你长脑子了吗？波特，作为一个Omega，你竟然能够不知道自己临近发情期，不仅没意识到有人跟踪，还往红巷那种什么人都有的地方跑，要不是我发现你忘拿合同附件，追了过去，你就等着死在那里吧！”</p><p> </p><p>      “你怎么知道，我走的红巷？”在搞错重点这件事上，哈利颇有罗恩的风范。</p><p> </p><p>      抬手重重地拍了几下自己的额头，德拉科才能够尽可能用正常的语气说话：“因为我清楚你在这种事情上有多懒，为了少走几步路，肯定会毫无畏惧地抄近道！”</p><p> </p><p>      “你别这么拍额头，对发际线不好。”也许是刚从发情期的迷乱中缓解过来，也许是不想正面回应德拉科的话，总之，哈利再一次，成功地，转移了谈话的重点。</p><p> </p><p>      如果再继续聊下去，德拉科不保证自己能克制住某些过激的行为，于是不再说话，一脚将油门轰到最底，只想赶紧将哈利这个大麻烦送回家去。</p><p> </p><p>      而此刻，哈利的内心也激烈地斗争着，一方面他明白德拉科对自己的帮助有多大，尽管他并没有主动要求，但毕竟是受了德拉科的恩惠，而另一方面，他没有办法完全原谅德拉科，因为他知道了德拉科那卑劣的过去。当然，在内心的最深处，哈利看到了德拉科对自己的诱惑，在圣诞节的韦斯莱家，在新书的发布会现场，在这尴尬的发情期。哈利是个足够坦诚的人，就在刚才，在德拉科抱起自己的时候，在闻到德拉科信息素的瞬间，他没办法否认自己渴望德拉科的亲吻和拥抱，甚至想要与德拉科抵死缠绵。而正是这样的欲望让哈利感到痛苦，感到一种对自己，对卢安的背叛。</p><p> </p><p>      “谢谢。”不管内心的情绪如何复杂交错，这句话总是要讲的。</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科却是愣了一愣，然后轻轻地含糊地嗯了一声，沉默片刻，才又说道：“波特，别以为这样我就会改变对你的看法，在我眼里，你依旧是一个穿着没品味的衣服，说话不经大脑，生活迷迷糊糊，抽烟酗酒样样精通的，不合格的Omega。”</p><p> </p><p>      当然不指望你对我有什么改观，毕竟我对你的看法并没有多大的改变，哈利腹诽着，却并没有说话。</p><p> </p><p>      “但，我就喜欢这样的你。”德拉科用最平淡的语气说出了最真诚最用心的一句话。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利当然不可置信地看着德拉科，然后怔怔地开口道：“这是你羞辱我的新方式吗？”</p><p> </p><p>      “你这样以为？”德拉科的神色落寞了片刻，随即又镇定而坦然地继续说了下去，“你会这样想，是因为我在圣诞节说的那些话吧，当时我以为你没看上我，所以才故意说那些话，让我远离你。我可笑的自尊心，出于某种荒诞的妄图挽回面子的想法，我才跟妈妈说了那样的话。”</p><p> </p><p>      可那些话毕竟是一种伤害，尤其是对于哈利这种单身到三十岁的Omega来说，德拉科明白这一点，哈利也明白。所以，空气又不得不沉默下去，而沉默里也带着微妙的默契，直至德拉科将哈利送回家。</p><p> </p><p>      “戈登那边我会处理的，你好好休息。”留下这句话，德拉科转身离开。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利没有像烂俗的爱情电影里那样，邀请德拉科进屋喝茶，只是靠在关闭的门后，久久地陷入内心的争斗之中。如果哈利肯到窗边去看上一看，就会发现德拉科在楼下站了很久，抽了两三根烟，眼睛一直盯着哈利的窗户，可惜哈利未曾将窗帘掀开哪怕一寸。</p><p> </p><p>      因为哈利根本顾不得什么窗户和窗帘，甚至忘了开灯，内心过分的复杂情绪让他觉得周围的一切都不像是实体，而像是科幻电影里的全息投影。自己从来都不是善于处理复杂感情的人，哈利在这方面对自己有清楚的认知，以及，过去的一两段不长不短的情感经历也都是马马虎虎混过去的。</p><p> </p><p>      赫敏是哈利能想到的，唯一可以替自己分析清楚问题的人，于是哈利在电话里足足讲了十四分钟，总算将事情描述得还算清楚。</p><p> </p><p>      天哪，哈利，你已经爱上马尔福了——这是赫敏的答案。</p><p> </p><p>      天哪，哈利，你可以脚踏两条船了——这是罗恩的惊叹。</p><p> </p><p>      即使是万事通小姐赫敏，也会有出错的时候，不是吗，于是哈利决定不采纳赫敏的答案，却又在日记本里写道——我不能在心里对另一个人怀有好感的时候，去接受卢安的表白，所以，我还得继续单身下去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利不再见德拉科，也不再和卢安约会，像鸵鸟一样，将自己的头埋在琐碎生活的沙砾里。</p><p> </p><p>      就如现在，卢安正询问哈利是否愿意一起去试试新开的法国餐厅，这已是本周的第三次邀约。</p><p> </p><p>      “抱歉，我今晚有安排了，两周前就定下的。”</p><p> </p><p>      哈利第三次拒绝了卢安，让卢安不免怀疑哈利是随口编造了一个理由，只为逃避与自己的约会，这样的想法一旦生起，便像燎原的野火，在卢安善妒多疑的心中迅速蔓延开来。</p><p> </p><p>      “哈利，你不必这样几次三番地拒绝我，如果你爱上别的什么人，应该直接告诉我。”</p><p> </p><p>      “我确实答应了佩妮姨妈，今晚去德思礼家。”</p><p> </p><p>      虽然并未正面回答卢安真正关心的问题，但哈利也的确没有说谎，他不得不去参加佩妮姨妈家的聚会，一个全是夫妇和情侣的聚会。</p><p> </p><p>      接下来的两个小时里，哈利尽可能地使自己看起来精神些，戒酒使他迅速地瘦了五六磅，正好能把自己塞进一套看起来还不错的衣服里。至于那头浓密又蓬乱的黑发，哈利费尽心思也没能使它柔顺起来，因为赫敏送他的顺发剂早在半年前过期了。</p><p> </p><p>      既然必须要上刑场，体面总要比狼狈看起来更有勇气，不像是束手就擒，尽管没有什么本质上的区别。哈利明白这点，但他还是打扮体面地走进了德思礼家的门。</p><p> </p><p>      餐桌设在德思礼家的花园里，又装点了蜡烛和玫瑰，做作地营造起浪漫的气息。哈利走到自己的位置上坐下，晚餐显然早已开始，毕竟“爱”的晚宴从不会等待哈利这个到三十岁还单身的Omega。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利也并未感到愤怒，反而打量起坐在桌边的一对对夫妇和情侣，老年组以德思礼姨父的姐姐和姐夫为代表，中年组以佩妮姨妈和德思礼姨父为代表，青年组以表哥达力和已第四次怀孕的表嫂格温为代表，格温正在和身旁那个看起来有些眼熟的黑发女子交谈，而黑发女子身边坐着……德拉科？</p><p> </p><p>      事实上，德拉科早在哈利走进花园的那一刻便以目光追随着哈利，已有三十五天零五个小时没有见面，哈利瘦了很多，但双颊依旧微红，衬着冷白的皮肤和碧绿的双眸，况且他今天的衣着并不像往常那么粗糙古怪，尽管不算精致，却别有一番情调。</p><p> </p><p>      不同于德拉科的柔情满怀，哈利的内心完全被尴尬和窘迫充斥着，毕竟是这样的场合，毕竟每年的今天德思礼家只会邀请夫妻或情侣来共进晚餐，至于哈利这个单身者，只是用于席间消遣的小丑。</p><p> </p><p>      “哈利，你再不努力，恐怕是没办法在更年期到来之前怀孕了。”德思礼先生的姐姐，老玛姬迫不及待地开始了宴会的重要娱乐项目。</p><p> </p><p>      “老实说，你是不是有什么隐疾？”德思礼先生迅速地接了下去。</p><p> </p><p>      “我认识一个很好的医生。”格温说。</p><p> </p><p>      “哈利看起来很健康。”佩妮姨妈的朋友放下手中的叉子，开口说道，“我听说很多过了二十六岁还不肯结婚的Omega只是舍不得告别滥交的生活。”</p><p> </p><p>      “那完全是诽谤！”德拉科旁边的黑发女子尖锐地回复道。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利已从众人的对话里得知黑发女子名叫潘西·帕金森，是德思礼姨父所属公司的投资人的女儿，一个富裕而有身份的Omega。</p><p> </p><p>      佩妮姨妈的朋友自觉失言，赶忙向潘西道歉，随后将话头指名道姓地对准哈利，众人也很快遗忘了这不愉快的小插曲，并兴奋地投入到对哈利的讨论中。</p><p> </p><p>      不论是有意嘲讽，还是真心关切，接下去的每句话都让哈利感到厌恶，厌恶到至极便成了麻木，是以哈利并不反驳，甚至根本不回应，只是看着坐在对面的德拉科。德拉科也保持着同样的沉默，表情稍显愠怒，且不屑地看着桌边滔滔不绝地讨论哈利的人。</p><p> </p><p>      “德思礼先生，如果你邀请潘西和我来做客，只是为了让我们看这些。”德拉科语气平静，一面将餐巾摘下，一面接着说道，“那就不必继续了，我对于这样低俗的演出，没有兴趣，我想潘西的看法和我一样。”</p><p> </p><p>      德思礼姨父肥胖的脸凝固了，而佩妮姨妈的脸则拉得更长，沉默和诡异统治了全场，除了德拉科，每个人心里都忐忑起来。哈利没料到德拉科会替自己说话，毕竟德拉科此刻的身份是潘西·帕金森的恋人，是曾向哈利表白过的追求者。</p><p> </p><p>      尽管哈利并不打算接受德拉科的追求，甚至明确地知道自己和德拉科毫无可能，却还是在心底里生出一种混杂着愤怒的委屈感。有什么资格和立场去感到委屈和愤怒呢？哈利一想到这点就更加不安，或许还有羞愧，总之复杂的情绪促使哈利站起身来，尴尬又慌张地向众人道别，然后拿起外套，匆忙离开。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利走出德思礼家的大门不到十米远，德拉科便追了上来，叫住哈利。心中的理智希望哈利装作没有听见，但身体还是不由自主地转了过来，看着连外套也没有穿的德拉科站在自己面前。</p><p> </p><p>      “有什么事吗？”语调僵硬，仿佛是从喉咙里挤出的声音，哈利已经尽力克制自己，却还是无法做到镇定自若。</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科沉默着，只是用灰蓝色的双眼注视哈利，以目光亲吻哈利的眉眼，他想要紧紧地拥抱哈利，却又怕哈利对自己更添反感。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利被看得有些尴尬，赶忙低下头，将脸上逐渐泛起的红晕影藏在夜色阴影里，然后开口说道：“如果没什么事，我先走了。”</p><p> </p><p>      说完，哈利转身离开，德拉科则在下一秒伸出右手拉住了哈利的左手，猛地一拽，将哈利拽到了自己怀里。</p><p> </p><p>      再一次，哈利闻到了德拉科身上的味道，曾经包裹着自己的德拉科的味道，这味道经由鼻腔弥漫至四肢百骸，连头皮都跟着颤栗起来，时间至此停下，在爱人的怀中，一瞬即永恒。</p><p> </p><p>      等到潘西提着德拉科的外套走出来，只见不远处，德拉科拥抱着哈利，而哈利的身体保持着奇怪的僵直。潘西向来自信目光敏锐，早已看透德拉科对哈利的感情，甚至嘲笑过德拉科在感情里过分保守，畏葸不前。于是，潘西很知趣地站在原地，没有上前打扰。</p><p> </p><p>      但哈利究竟是看到了潘西，看到潘西优雅地站在那里，手里还提着德拉科的外套。一股强烈的背德感席卷哈利的大脑，冲走了所有因冲动情感而产生的迷乱，哈利这才清晰地意识到自己正处于怎样的境地，在德拉科的女友面前，接受德拉科的拥抱。</p><p> </p><p>      猛地推开德拉科，趁德拉科还没反应过来时，哈利慌忙地逃开了，甚至没注意到遗落在地上的自己的胸针。</p><p> </p><p>      一枚银质山楂花状的胸针，德拉科弯腰捡起，拿在手里细细端详。</p><p> </p><p>      “不赶紧追上去，截住你的梦中情人，拿着枚破胸针看什么？”潘西已经走了过来，将德拉科的外套扔到德拉科怀里，示意德拉科赶紧行动。</p><p> </p><p>      “算了。”德拉科穿起外套，朝停在路边的那辆法拉利走去。</p><p> </p><p>      仅仅是一个拥抱，就耗尽了德拉科所有的勇气，但旁人无从知晓，如果没有深切地沉默地爱过一个人，便不能够明白，那种在心上人面前的胆怯与不安。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利也许能够明白德拉科的感受，但他选择了忽略，选择了逃避，逃到朋友们中间去，用阔别已久的酒精麻痹自己。</p><p> </p><p>      “你这样喝很容易醉的。”金妮将酒瓶从哈利手中抢走，然后递给自己新交的女友阿斯托利亚。</p><p> </p><p>      阿斯托利亚第一次见金妮的朋友们，原打算尽量保持安静，不打扰金妮和朋友们的聊天，但见到哈利这种不喝吐不罢休的样子，还是开口说道：“你们说的那个马尔福，我也认识，准确的说，我家里和他家是认识的。”</p><p> </p><p>      “你们有钱人的圈子是不是小得像个甜甜圈？”罗恩忍不住感慨。</p><p> </p><p>      “只是有一定的生意往来，英国就这么点儿大，不是吗？”阿斯托利亚说着已经将酒瓶的盖子拧紧，放到了哈利够不着的地方，感谢罗恩和赫敏有一张够长的餐桌。</p><p> </p><p>      “所以，你也许知道一些关于马尔福家的事情？”赫敏找到了问题的突破口，事实上，她一直对那段所谓的剑桥往事存疑，尽管平日里她尽可能地循规蹈矩，但每到关键时刻，她总是那个最具有质疑精神的人。</p><p> </p><p>      见赫敏听懂了自己的弦外之意，阿斯托利亚不禁会心一笑，接着说道：“是的，我的确听说马尔福夫人有一个叫做贝拉特里克斯的姐姐，嫁给了莱斯特兰奇家，但这位莱斯特兰奇夫人对自己的丈夫很不满意。至于你们说的那件不光彩的事情，大概发生在十年前，那时候我还在念中学，所以知道得不清楚，但隐约听父母说起过，似乎是莱斯特兰奇夫人养小白脸的事情，被莱斯特兰奇先生发现了。”</p><p> </p><p>      “卢安说过，马尔福为了达到自己的目的，构陷了莱斯特兰奇夫人和卢安。”哈利说出这句话，不是为了回应阿斯托利亚，更像是跟自己强调什么。</p><p> </p><p>      金妮原本就不喜欢卢安·里德尔这个人，抛开前女友对卢安的迷恋不说，她本身也相当厌恶卢安堆砌的那些肉麻又浮夸的辞藻。当有一个共同的敌人时，即使是你所反感的人，你也愿意和他做朋友，所以金妮决定站在马尔福一边：“但这不过是一面之词，哈利，你从来没有问过马尔福本人，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>      “可马尔福本来就不是什么好人。”罗恩对马尔福的厌恶向来溢于言表，在接受到妹妹和女友投来的警告的目光后，又不死心地补了一句，“乔治和弗雷德也这么觉得。”</p><p> </p><p>      “你不能替哈利做决定，又不是你要谈恋爱结婚。”金妮再一次提醒。</p><p> </p><p>      “是的，选择权在哈利手上，而哈利，你应该在信息足够完整的情况下去进行判断，而不是只听一个人的说法。”赫敏进行了总结性发言。</p><p> </p><p>      聚会结束前，阿斯托利亚承诺会想办法将卢安与马尔福家的事情尽可能打听清楚，并及时告知哈利，这当然是金妮和赫敏的要求，哈利本人莫名地相信德拉科·马尔福确实做过一些不厚道的事情。</p><p> </p><p>      总之，哈利没有在朋友们那里得到他想要的答案，至少目前，德拉科还占了两票，而卢安只有一票。就算德拉科占了完整的三票，又有什么用呢，他是帕金森小姐的男友，将来可能还会结婚，哈利只是不相干的旁观者。</p><p> </p><p>      这个旁观者必须承认他也曾幻想过和德拉科保持某种亲密关系，但此刻这种幻想不得不接受自我道德的讯问。好在哈利在这方面向来果决，很快便收拾好自己的心情，以理智将德拉科从自己的思绪里彻底剔除。</p><p> </p><p>      幸运的是接下来的一个多月时间里，工作量几近饱和，哈利每天从公司回到家中，只想躺下休息，根本没有多余的时间去想一个叫做德拉科·马尔福的人。并且，哈利和卢安为了即将出版的作品，而频繁地见面，虽然没有去高档浪漫的餐厅吃饭，但街角的咖啡厅总是时常光顾的，两人的关系也因此密切起来。</p><p> </p><p>      “等出版和推广的事情结束，我一定要好好休息几个月。”卢安放下咖啡杯，向坐在对面的哈利说道。</p><p> </p><p>      “打算去哪里度假？”哈利则照惯例回应卢安。</p><p> </p><p>      “没想好，也许哪儿也不去，就在自己的公寓里待着。”卢安和哈利不同，他擅长聊天，并很会延续话题，“你呢？工作结束之后，打算怎么利用假期？”</p><p> </p><p>      “我会回镇里参加变装舞会，听说今年的主题是猫女与骑士。”</p><p> </p><p>      “听起来像是需要两个人一起参加。”卢安能够准确地从每句话里塞选出他想要的重点。</p><p> </p><p>      “是的，所以我还得花时间找一个同伴。”哈利毫无意识地一脚踏进了卢安在话语间设下的陷阱。</p><p> </p><p>      “为什么不考虑我呢？”卢安开始收网，并打算将猎物彻底关进属于自己的笼子里，“哈利，你知道我都快将自己所能想到的词句用尽了，如果你再不答应我，我只能因自己言语的匮乏而抱憾终身。”</p><p> </p><p>      “抱歉，我并不是要让你感到难过，我只是不能确定自己是否真的喜欢你。”</p><p> </p><p>      “这并不急于一时，我是说，你可以先答应我，然后再慢慢去确定，我很有信心让你彻底爱上我。”卢安将笼子上锁。</p><p> </p><p>      “你不介意吗？”</p><p> </p><p>      “当然不，我足够爱你，哈利。”</p><p> </p><p>      “好吧，我答应你，卢安。”</p><p> </p><p>      即使早已预见答案，卢安依旧感到一阵狂喜，这种狂喜源于，他——卢安，准确的说是，汤姆·里德尔终于战胜了德拉科·马尔福，这种胜利让他的虚荣心得到空前的满足。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利只觉得卢安是因为自己接受了他的追求而喜悦万分，看得出来，这种喜悦是自心底里发出的。想到这里，哈利不由得产生一种对卢安的愧疚，仿佛自己成了一个用爱情折磨老实人的巫师。于是，哈利打定主意，不管结果如何，一定会用最大的诚意去爱卢安。</p><p> </p><p>      为了提醒自己不要轻易忘记这种承诺，哈利在日记里写下——我告别单身了，这很突然，但不管怎么说，现在，我已经是卢安·里德尔的恋人，我将为他奉献我的忠诚和体贴。至于过去的事情，应该被放在小黑匣子里，上好锁，丢在角落，再将钥匙抛进海里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当我们谈论爱情时，我们在谈论什么，是彼此的亲热还是各自的悲喜？这种问题太过严肃，以至于哈利并不打算思考得那么具体，在与卢安的恋爱关系里，他只想尽到自己作为恋人的责任——牵手、拥抱和偶尔的亲吻。</p><p> </p><p>      可是，被动地接受来自卢安的触碰并不能让哈利感到满足，甚至更加空虚，他还忘不了德拉科给他带来的深入骨髓的刺激。但这也许只是时间问题，只要意志足够坚定，总有一天，哈利会真正地爱上卢安，毫无保留，全心全意。</p><p> </p><p>      卢安当然也明白这一点，所以他从来不会过度强迫哈利，当他亲吻哈利，并想要更进一步时，一旦哈利表现出抵抗的情绪，他便立刻停下。在哈利看来，这是卢安对自己的体贴和温存，于是在心中更添感动。</p><p> </p><p>      “卢安，卢安·里德尔，我的伴侣。”哈利向韦斯莱夫妇这样介绍卢安，算是一种身份上的确立。</p><p> </p><p>      卢安自然也彬彬有礼地对待韦斯莱夫妇，尽管韦斯莱夫人似乎并不喜欢卢安，甚至不肯对卢安回以礼貌的笑容。或许是因为金妮已经向韦斯莱夫人说起过卢安，又或许是韦斯莱夫人还在试图撮合哈利和德拉科，总之，韦斯莱夫人毫不遮掩自己的不满，引得韦斯莱先生赶忙去哄，管韦斯莱夫人叫“莫丽小颤颤”。</p><p> </p><p>      看着这叫人肉麻的场面，哈利有些哭笑不得，赶忙拉上一帮年轻人去不远处的河里划船。是乡间常见的那种双人手摇船，乔治和弗雷德一条，罗恩和赫敏一条，哈利当然是和卢安一条。</p><p> </p><p>      午后的阳光正好，河面上也只飘着韦斯莱家的三条小船，乔治和弗雷德兴奋地将船划到更远处，然后拿出了捕鱼工具。赫敏则从包里掏出一本书，舒服地靠在船舷上看书，罗恩一边辛苦划船，一边不无妒忌地看着赫敏手里拿着的书。哈利自知赫敏对卢安观感不佳，所以示意卢安将船划到稍远处的灌木丛边上。</p><p> </p><p>      灌木丛深处传来细碎的响声，哈利扭身去看，只见德拉科和潘西并肩走来，潘西手里还提着一部相机，将镜头对准德拉科，按下快门，又不满意地拽住只顾往前走的德拉科。</p><p> </p><p>      “你站着，不要动，让我拍几张。”潘西的语气很平常，但在哈利听来却像是情人间的撒娇。</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科在潘西的要求下站定，眼角的余光却已瞥见了船上坐着的人，忍不住侧脸去看。于是照片只拍下了德拉科的侧脸，但仍能够发现其目光的深情和爱而不得的痛苦，数年后，哈利翻出这张照片来，依旧愤慨于自己的幼稚和固执，使德拉科不得不抱着他细声安慰，当然这是后话。</p><p> </p><p>      此时，哈利与德拉科四目相对，只觉得胸中惊涛骇浪难以平复，而德拉科则怀着另一种同样强烈的情感，鬼使神差地用自己的左手搂住了潘西的脖子。潘西心里不免嘲笑德拉科那种小孩子般的自尊心，但行动上还是配合着德拉科，亲密地挽起德拉科的胳膊，将头轻轻靠在德拉科肩上，同德拉科一道转身离去。</p><p> </p><p>      潘西感觉到哈利的目光正注视着自己的背部，于是轻轻侧身在德拉科耳边说道：“别人单身都是靠运气，你单身，凭的是真本事。”</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科没有回应，也没有回头看哈利。而哈利呢，只觉得自己身体里的某一部分已经死去，就在一瞬间。哈利收回了目光，才发现坐在对面的卢安面色阴沉。</p><p> </p><p>      “对不起。”哈利轻声说道，“我保证，不会再有这样的事情了。”</p><p> </p><p>      对德拉科的爱是真的，对卢安的愧疚也是真的，可卢安没道理满足于这种愧疚，或者说，卢安不容忍就这样轻易输给德拉科。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利当然不知道卢安在想什么，事实上，他从来都不知道卢安的真实想法，他只觉得卢安是在自己的不当行为中感受到了伤害。作为不合格的恋人，现在必须安抚卢安的情绪，于是哈利猛地站起身来，打算去拥抱卢安，却不想因为动作过于鲁莽，使得并不稳固的小船摇晃起来，成功将自己甩进河里。</p><p> </p><p>      河水并不深，哈利挣扎几下后，双脚顺利地踩到了河底，露出头来，抹了抹自己脸上的水。原本稳稳地坐在船上的卢安灵机一动，不顾自己正穿着西装，也跳下河去，站到了哈利身边。</p><p> </p><p>      看着和自己同样湿漉漉的卢安，哈利忍不住笑起来，随后又继续刚才没有完成的拥抱。阳光变得灼热，哈利闭上了眼睛，第一次认真而又真诚地与卢安接吻，此刻，哈利确信自己真的可以一心一意地去爱卢安。</p><p> </p><p>      两人浑身湿透地回到韦斯莱家时，自然被韦斯莱夫人教育了一通，然后将他们赶到各自的房间去换衣服。是的，韦斯莱夫人故意给两人安排了不同的房间，让卢安住到了离哈利卧室最远的比尔·韦斯莱的卧室。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利当然没有任何意见，韦斯莱夫人只是站在母亲的角度，不想让自己的孩子在还没有结婚的时候，就跟情人睡一间房，这完全可以理解，虽然韦斯莱夫人从来没有管过早就睡一间房的赫敏和罗恩。</p><p> </p><p>      另一头，卢安则完全地感受到了来自韦斯莱夫人的恶意，他不满这种安排，当然，他最不满的，还是自己输给德拉科这个事实。想要反败为胜，卢安就必须在今晚得到哈利，完完全全地得到，对于Alpha和Omega来说，性爱才是最终的征服和胜利。于是，卢安谨慎地确定了其他人都已睡去后，悄悄地离开了自己的房间，往哈利的房间走去，他知道哈利向来晚睡。</p><p> </p><p>      果然，哈利还在房间里用手提电脑看着球赛回放，见卢安不敲门便走进来，有些吃惊，正要开口询问，却被卢安一把搂住。一个绵长的亲吻之后，手提电脑已经掉在了地上，卢安则试图用右手扯下哈利的睡裤。哈利意识到卢安的目的，赶忙将卢安推开。</p><p> </p><p>      “别这样，卢安，韦斯莱太太不希望我在她家里搞这个，咱们还有很多时间。”</p><p> </p><p>      “可我就想现在。”</p><p> </p><p>      “别让我为难，卢安。”哈利恳切地看着卢安，他希望卢安明白自己的难处。</p><p> </p><p>      卢安尽力掩饰住自己的愤怒，却还是不耐烦地扯了扯衣领，正打算开口说什么，裤兜里的手机突然震动了一下，卢安掏出手机，手机里的信息，让卢安的表情有了细微的变化，又很快恢复。</p><p> </p><p>      “好吧，哈利，我尊重你的选择。”卢安的语气平缓而又冷漠，“你真的足够狠心。”</p><p> </p><p>      如果卢安发一通脾气，哈利也许不会有任何纠结，但卢安此时的表现让哈利的心乱起来，甚至决定违背韦斯莱夫人的意愿，真的就在此刻和卢安发生点儿什么。可就在哈利想要拉住卢安，和卢安讲和时，卢安已经摔门离开。</p><p> </p><p>      翌日清晨，哈利已经穿好了舞会的行头——黑色紧身超短皮裤，性感露脐抹胸，哈利背对着立式穿衣镜，扭头看着自己的后背，超短裤后面还长着一根骚气的猫尾巴。这样的装扮让哈利脸红不已，如果不是为了镇里保持了十几年的舞会习俗，他是绝不会穿这样的衣服的。无奈地叹了口气，哈利坐到凳子上，开始穿配套的黑色小皮靴，而卢安则在此刻推门进来。卢安依旧穿着自己的衣服，并没有换上哈利给他准备好的骑士装。</p><p> </p><p>      “你还在生气？”哈利有些犹疑地问道。</p><p> </p><p>      “当然没有，亲爱的。”卢安已经恢复了一贯的温柔亲切，“我是来向你道歉的，昨天晚上是我太过分了，你不必放在心上，以及我可能需要立刻赶回伦敦，有一些事情需要我处理。”</p><p> </p><p>      “不能等到舞会结束吗？”哈利恳求道。</p><p> </p><p>      “真的不能，因为事情很紧急，一个工作上的重要人士从纽约过来，需要我立刻去见他。”</p><p> </p><p>      “那好吧。”哈利不再强留，尽管自己一个人参加舞会很奇怪，随后他又站起身，搂住卢安的脖子，亲吻卢安的脸颊，“等我回伦敦，我们……”</p><p> </p><p>      卢安当然明白哈利的意思，却没有表现出过度的兴奋，只是将一对黑猫耳朵戴到哈利头上，然后亲吻哈利的额头作为道别。</p><p> </p><p>      原以为一个人参加舞会是一件颇为尴尬的事情，但哈利在来到舞会现场，看到舞会上的人大多穿着洛可可风格的衣服时，意识到自己身上这套性感黑猫装才是最令人尴尬的。</p><p> </p><p>      “天，你没看到短信吗？”罗恩穿着一套花纹夸张繁复还镶着蕾丝的衣服，以同样夸张的表情看着哈利，“主题改了，改成了路易十五和情妇。”</p><p> </p><p>      赫敏也慌忙走了过来，她的确穿像是路易十五的情妇蓬巴杜夫人，但她的表情镇定多了，并沉声责备罗恩：“哈利很可能漏看短信，你就不能打个电话吗？”</p><p> </p><p>      “那个时候我在开会。”罗恩委屈地辩解道，“我总不能当着所有人的面儿打电话吧。”</p><p> </p><p>      对于罗恩和赫敏的争论，哈利赶忙劝解，并表示没有看到短信的确是自己的失误，更何况并不是他一个人不知道这个消息。事实上，舞会上还有另外两对猫女和骑士的组合，其中一对还是年过六十的老夫妻。</p><p> </p><p>      话虽如此，哈利还是躲到了一旁，毕竟另外两个猫女身边都站着骑士，不会显得太奇怪，而自己形单影只，太容易吸引眼球。好在罗恩和赫敏给哈利送来了一块蛋糕和一杯果汁，韦斯莱双胞胎夸张地调侃哈利一番后，也给哈利带来了面包，哈利可以躲在修剪整齐的灌木后面独自用餐。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利一边啃着面包，一边打量着自己奇怪的装束，只觉得时间太过漫长，一抬头，却看见德拉科朝自己走来，还穿着同样奇怪的骑士装，手里抓着一件外套。</p><p> </p><p>      “波特，你的情人这么快就把你抛弃了吗？”德拉科一边说着，一边将外套扔到哈利脸上，“穿完不用还，反正我也不想要。”</p><p> </p><p>      “你也没收到通知？”</p><p> </p><p>      “这么明显的事情还用问？哦，我忘了，你脑子不好使。”</p><p> </p><p>      再次被德拉科的话呛到，哈利不再搭理德拉科，而是愤愤地裹上外套，拿起杯子，起身离开。</p><p> </p><p>      等哈利走远，穿着洛可可裙子的潘西才走到德拉科身边，摆出一副看好戏的模样，说道：“啧啧，能立马去换一套骑士的衣服，却不能好好说几句话，德拉科，你真行。”</p><p> </p><p>      “扎比尼前天回英国了。”德拉科也摆出一副看好戏的架势，对潘西说道，而潘西只是不满地翻了一个白眼，又转身回到舞会的中心。</p><p> </p><p>      可惜哈利并没有看到潘西，他裹着外套回到了房间，生气地将外套扔到了房间的角落，换好衣服，给韦斯莱一家留下口信后，赶回了伦敦。</p><p> </p><p>      坐上出租车的那一刻，哈利不假思索地报出了卢安的地址，不管怎样，他现在只想见到卢安，给卢安一个惊喜，然后和卢安度过一个浪漫的夜晚。想到这里，哈利有些激动，将舞会上的尴尬和不快都渐渐抛之脑后。</p><p> </p><p>      匆忙付过车费，哈利几乎是小跑着奔向卢安家门口，兴奋地敲了几下卢安的门，却无人回应。又抬头看了看，楼上亮着灯，卢安一定在家，哈利掏出手机，正要给卢安打电话，手却在无意间按下了门把手，门并没有锁。哈利赶忙挂掉电话，打算继续制造惊喜，于是轻手轻脚地走进了屋子。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利曾因为工作原因到过这里，所以轻车熟路地找到了卢安的工作间，推门的一瞬间，哈利原本期待着卢安震惊的神情，却不想深受震撼的人是自己。因为卢安正赤身裸体地和一个漂亮Omega滚在一起，在卢安工作间那张昂贵奢侈的地毯上。</p><p> </p><p>      被推门声吓到，卢安慌张地站起身，抓起一旁的毯子，裹在那个同样赤身裸体的Omega身上。但那个Omega明显很是镇定，不慌不忙地站起身，走到还处于震惊状态的哈利跟前，仔细地打量哈利一番。</p><p> </p><p>      “你就是哈利。”语气肯定，似乎并不希望哈利回答，接着她又说道，“我是巴蒂，也许卢安跟你说起过我。”</p><p> </p><p>      并没有，哈利从始至终都没有听过巴蒂这个名字，但他并不想开口回应，只是怔怔地看着巴蒂又走回卢安身边，伸出手抚摸着卢安的身体。</p><p> </p><p>      “卢安，你的品位越来越差了。”巴蒂的语气里带着某种责怪，“我可不愿意自己的未婚夫找哈利这样的Omega当情人，会衬得我也不够有魅力……”</p><p> </p><p>      哈利实在听不下去了，不顾卢安的挽留，径直冲出了卢安的房子，以他能够做到的，最快的速度回到自己的小公寓。</p><p> </p><p>      一头栽进自己柔软的床里，哈利只觉得一切都像是一场噩梦，一场必须马上醒来的噩梦。命运从来不那么眷顾哈利，夺走了哈利的父母，夺走了哈利所珍视的好些东西，甚至在哈利好不容易决定真心实意地接受一段持久的恋情时，响亮地给哈利一记耳光，残忍地告诉哈利——看到了吗？你所坚守的道德和底线完全是个笑话，从一开始，你就是个可笑而不自知的第三者！</p><p> </p><p>      终于，哈利翻过身来，仰面躺在床上，看着天花板，竟在悲伤之余感到一阵释然，像是卸下了什么沉重的包袱。</p><p> </p><p>      我又恢复了单身，准确地说，纠正了错误，爱情似乎并没有给我留一个合适的位置，那我只好离开。不应该有什么抱怨，虽然卢安欺骗了我，但我也未必真的那么无辜，毕竟我曾对马尔福有过一些幻想——哈利坦然地勇敢地写下了一切。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>失恋的第二天，哈利失去了工作，准确来说，是在乌姆里奇炒掉他的前一刻，他先出手炒掉了乌姆里奇。</p><p> </p><p>      事情并不复杂，在哈利将卢安的电话号码拖进黑名单之后，卢安焦急地跑到公司同哈利辩解，并试图让哈利相信他与巴蒂的关系更多是出于利益层面的考虑，以及巴蒂的家族事实上也是哈利所在的版权代理公司的投资者，希望哈利能够理性看待这件事，甚至将自己塑造为巴蒂淫威下的受害者形象。哈利当然不会吃这一套，尽管他时常迷迷糊糊，不够谨慎，但在原则性问题上，总是坚定不移。</p><p> </p><p>      见哈利如此坚决，卢安不得不以工作上的事情作为要挟，而乌姆里奇这颗粉红炸弹恰好在此时推开了哈利办公室的门，一贯的不尊重使她忘记了敲门。局势对哈利非常不利，乌姆里奇向来对哈利抱有一种无缘由的恶意，而卢安又是公司目前来说最大的金母鸡，更何况卢安背后还有巴蒂的存在。</p><p> </p><p>      乌姆里奇果然在还不够了解真相的情况下就将矛头对准了哈利，斥责哈利不该为了工作上的业绩而勾引卢安。</p><p> </p><p>      “这不公平！”哈利几乎是冲着乌姆里奇和卢安咆哮着，“是卢安欺骗了我！”</p><p> </p><p>      “你不能这样说谎。”乌姆里奇迫不及待地替卢安争辩。</p><p> </p><p>      “我没有说谎！”几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这句话来，哈利尽可能地遏制自己的愤怒，却还是气得发抖。</p><p> </p><p>      卢安保持着沉默，仿佛此事已与他无关，乌姆里奇则依旧拿腔拿调地拍了拍自己胸口并不存在的尘土，然后高傲地扬起头，看着哈利。</p><p> </p><p>      “我辞职。”哈利抢在乌姆里奇宣布之前开了口。</p><p> </p><p>      好事的几个同事已被争吵声吸引过来，围在了哈利办公室门口，哈利一边收拾自己的私人物品，一边平复好情绪，不卑不亢地开口说道：“我很抱歉在无知觉地情况下，短暂地当了卢安和巴蒂之间的第三者，但是这并不代表我是一个为了个人利益而不择手段的无耻之徒，恰恰相反，我鄙视这种手段，所以我鄙视你，卢安·里德尔。”</p><p> </p><p>      哈利抱着纸箱走出办公室，同事们沉默而主动地散到两边，给哈利让出一条道来。哈利目不斜视地往前走，听着身后响起的窃窃私语，只感到一阵从未有过的轻松和痛快。</p><p> </p><p>      但这种愉悦只保持了不到五分钟，就在哈利走出公司大楼的一瞬间，冷风将他发热的头脑吹得清醒过来，现实的困难浮出水面。独自生活在伦敦这个深水潭里，开销并不算小，哈利必须尽快找到新的工作，而乌姆里奇自然不会好心地给他提供什么推荐信。</p><p> </p><p>      “虽然不够理智，但我觉得你很棒。”赫敏适时的鼓励哈利，并且出于风投顾问的职业本能，她开始谨慎地为哈利规划起后面的事情来。</p><p> </p><p>      罗恩则完全处在一种懊悔而愤怒的状态之中：“卢安·里德尔竟然是这样的人，天，我们不应该找他打一架么？”</p><p> </p><p>      “其实，我并没有什么损失，除了工作，而我早就不想和乌姆里奇共事了。”</p><p> </p><p>      在某些常人觉得倒霉的事情上，哈利保持着奇特的乐观，比如现在，好几份简历石沉大海的情况下，哈利还能掏出身上一半的钱办一张并不便宜的健身卡，似乎是为了表明某种决心。</p><p> </p><p>      结束一场并不成功的面试之后，哈利收拾好东西赶往健身房，打算趁健身房关闭前，好好享用一番。</p><p> </p><p>      健身房的确不剩几个人，哈利找到一台史密斯机，开始练习卧推。</p><p> </p><p>      “我敢说，你这样搞，明天连叉子都拿不了。”德拉科·马尔福靠在一旁的下拉机器上，低头看着哈利。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利被吓得差点儿没能抓稳杠铃，眼睛直愣愣地看着德拉科。德拉科此时正穿着紧身运动服，虽然没有健美先生们那种虬结的肌肉，身形也称不上十分健壮，但肌肉线条非常美好，尤其是腹肌处，足以引人遐想。</p><p> </p><p>      “你看够了没有。”德拉科当然觉察到哈利有些赤裸的目光，却并不因此生气，语气里也多是调侃之意。</p><p> </p><p>      意识到自己的失态，哈利赶忙收回目光，再次看向天花板，一边用力将杠铃往上推，一边咬牙切齿地说道：“谁要看你。”</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科收起跟哈利斗嘴的兴趣，走到哈利身边，蹲下身来，将手放到哈利的腰部，帮助哈利调整卧姿。这完全是正常的举动，就像一个健身教练帮助他的学员，但哈利还是因此羞红了脸，并极力控制着自己的呼吸。当然，哈利身体突然的僵硬让德拉科颇有些得意，甚至恶作剧似的加重了手的力度，在放开时还故意让手指轻轻抚过了哈利的侧腰。</p><p> </p><p>      来自的德拉科的触碰让哈利又羞又恼，但还是不得不任由德拉科帮助自己调整手臂的角度和握杠铃的姿势。尽管气氛变得暧昧不堪，哈利还是正确且相对轻松地举起了杠铃，当然是在德拉科的帮助下。这使得最近一直处于各种失败境地中的哈利感到兴奋，笑容不自觉地漫上嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>      从德拉科的角度看过去则是另一番景象——哈利平躺着，喘着粗气，面带潮红，还对着自己露出那种天真的笑容。这画面太刺激了，德拉科意识到自己必须在理智完全消失之前离开。</p><p> </p><p>      “别笑得那么蠢，波特。”说着德拉科松开了抓着杠铃的手，转身离开。</p><p> </p><p>      “马尔福，你给我回来！”哈利一边用力地试图推起压在胸口的杠铃，一边大叫道，但德拉科就像没听见似的，径直往外走去。</p><p> </p><p>      第二天一早，哈利从床上起来，浑身上下的酸痛让他想起了昨晚在健身房的经历，心里暗暗骂了一声德拉科，并更加确信，虽然卢安不是什么好人，但德拉科·马尔福同样是个混蛋。正想着，一旁的手机突然响起来，哈利赶忙接通电话，电话那头传来一个老人礼貌而慈祥的声音，约哈利下午到霍格沃兹出版公司面试。</p><p> </p><p>      在地铁上，哈利很认真地阅读了霍格沃兹出版社的详细信息，一家老牌的儿童读物出版公司，近几年出版了很多口碑不错的儿童科普读物。</p><p> </p><p>      “你是因为什么从上一家公司离职？”阿不思·邓布利多，霍格沃兹出版社的社长，微笑着询问哈利。</p><p> </p><p>      面对这个长着大胡子，戴着一副形状奇怪的眼镜的老人，哈利坦然地回答道：“因为我一不小心成了一个畅销小说家和他金主之间的第三者，然后在上司开掉我之前，主动辞职了。”</p><p> </p><p>      “哦，年轻真好。”邓布利多感慨着，又喝了一口茶，才又说道，“你被录用了，哈利·波特先生，希望咱们能够相处愉快。”</p><p> </p><p>      哈利实在没想到这么简单就通过了面试，毕竟他在内心预想了很多问题和相应的答案。总之，结果让哈利感到满意，并很快地熟悉了出版社的环境，直接上级麦格女士虽然外表严肃，但对待哈利非常亲切，工作上的交接也十分融洽。</p><p> </p><p>      生活终于又回到了正常的轨道上，哈利照常在下班之后去健身房，却再也没有遇到德拉科·马尔福，仿佛他之前的出现只是一场误会。也许这一点上哈利感到有些失落，但健身的效果使哈利十分满意。不再依赖酒精，偶尔贴一片尼古丁贴片，哈利差不多回到了二十三四岁时的状态，那时候，他的确是一个非常受欢迎的Omega。当然，现在也时常有几个健身房的Alpha同哈利搭讪，被哈利婉拒后，不得不悻悻而回。</p><p> </p><p>      一切都在向良好的方向发展，只是，单身还是单身，哈利虽然享受一个人的自由，却又偶尔会感到孤单。比如现在，罗恩发来短信，询问哈利周末要不要一起去看演唱会。哈利犹豫再三，还是决定不去打扰罗恩和赫敏的二人世界。尽管从中学时代开始，哈利、罗恩和赫敏就是学校里出名的铁三角，但这个三角形的其中两个角慢慢靠在一起，另外一个角就只能被拱得越来越高，高处空气新鲜，没有恋爱的酸腐味，却实在有些冷。</p><p> </p><p>      麦格女士将一份资料放到哈利面前，并提醒正在走神的哈利：“波特先生，先把你的心收回肚子里，这里有些事情，得麻烦你处理一下。”</p><p> </p><p>      哈利赶紧回过神来，为自己上班开小差而感到抱歉，好在麦格女士完全不打算因此刁难他。</p><p> </p><p>      “你知道西弗勒斯·斯内普教授吗？”麦格女士询问道，但语气里带着某种肯定，似乎是个人都得知道西弗勒斯·斯内普是谁。</p><p> </p><p>      可这个名字对于哈利来说实在是陌生，他不由得茫然地看向麦格女士，又像做错事的学生一样，将手缓缓地伸向键盘，试图用谷歌搜索这个名字。</p><p> </p><p>      “一个化学方面的科普作者。”麦格女士显然对哈利的无知感到有些无奈和失望，却还是继续将工作交代给哈利，“他最近刚好有一本适合儿童阅读的著作要出版，你下午去他家跑一趟，尽可能地拿下出版权。”</p><p> </p><p>      哈利愣愣地点点头，开始认真翻阅手中的文件。</p><p> </p><p>      麦格女士走出两步之后，又转身对哈利说道：“提醒你一句，他这个人，不怎么好相处。”</p><p> </p><p>      岂止是不怎么好相处，这位科普作者，在开门看到哈利之后，愣了两秒，甚至没听哈利把话说话，便将门摔在了哈利脸上。实在是莫名其妙，仿佛上辈子就跟哈利有仇似的，但哈利还是耐下性子，再次摁响了门铃，可主人并不打算回应。哈利只得有些气馁地揉了揉一头被风吹得蓬乱的黑发，叹了口气，低着头转身往回走，还不小心撞到了迎面走来的人。</p><p> </p><p>      “对不起。”哈利头也不抬地道歉，然后继续往前走。</p><p> </p><p>      “波特，你站住。”德拉科看着垂头丧气的哈利，不免好奇地将他叫住，“你又被男朋友甩了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>      哈利这才意识到自己刚才撞到的人是德拉科，并在德拉科的刺激下，瞬间恢复了斗志，回答道：“你以为别人都跟你一样吗？马尔福，你是不是觉得我除了谈恋爱就没别的事可干了？”</p><p> </p><p>      “那你在斯内普教授的门口站着干嘛？”德拉科小心翼翼地说出心里的疑惑，事实上，刚在的一瞬间，他甚至要以为西弗勒斯·斯内普，这个年纪够当哈利爸爸的人，和哈利有什么感情纠葛，并因此在心里感到不是滋味。</p><p> </p><p>      “你认识斯内普教授？”哈利抓住德拉科的胳膊，惊喜地问道。</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科皱了皱眉，看着哈利说道：“别这副表情，波特，我可不想当你的爱情丘比特。”</p><p> </p><p>      “你脑子被风刮散黄了吗？马尔福，我是要去跟斯内普教授谈版权的事情。”哈利对于德拉科这种莫名其妙的看法感到很是愤怒。</p><p> </p><p>      而德拉科，在意识到自己的失言后，摸了摸鼻子，迅速恢复了正常的语气：“很不幸地通知您，波特先生，我恰好是斯内普教授的顾问律师。”</p><p> </p><p>      “怎么哪儿都有你？”</p><p> </p><p>      “鄙人恰好在版权保护这一块小有成就。”</p><p> </p><p>      不管怎么说，哈利还是在德拉科的带领下，成功进了斯内普教授家的门。而这个头发留到下颚，拉着一张长脸，不苟言笑的化学教授，好歹是将哈利的话听完了。</p><p> </p><p>      “我凭什么要选择你们？”斯内普教授盯着哈利问道，“或者说，我凭什么相信你，你能知道几种化合物的结构式？碳在高温时跟氧化铁发生化学反应的方程式你知道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>      为什么要知道这个？我明明只是来谈出版问题的，更何况一个工作上和化学毫无瓜葛的人，难道必须记得这些早该被忘记的化学知识吗？一连串问题充斥着哈利的大脑。</p><p> </p><p>      “看看你这傻瓜一样茫然的表情，和对于化学的无知，我想你可以出去了，我实在找不到理由跟你们出版社合作。”</p><p> </p><p>      “可这是两回事，我们只是在谈出版的问题，就像马尔福当您的顾问律师，他只需要有法律专业的知识，难道您也要求他化学成绩优秀吗？”哈利不死心地辩驳着。</p><p> </p><p>      “我的化学成绩的确非常优秀。”德拉科在一旁插嘴道。</p><p> </p><p>      “你闭嘴！”哈利冲德拉科喊道，然后又转过头来继续说服斯内普教授，“事实上，我想不到哪家出版社能像我们一样认真地对待您的著作，更何况，我们在儿童读物方面有非常丰富的经验，如果您真的想要让更多的儿童了解这些伟大的化学知识，您首先要考虑的就是我们。”</p><p> </p><p>      斯内普教授沉默下去，脸拉得更长，对于哈利的话不置可否，甚至等到哈利和德拉科向他道别时，斯内普教授也只表示自己会考虑一下，至于什么时候通知哈利结果，他依旧没有说。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利不免有些气馁，内心纠结着要如何告知麦格女士这个并不乐观的结果。</p><p> </p><p>      “你这把年纪了，还单身，你父母都不管你吗？”斯内普教授看着哈利的眼睛，突然问出了这个让哈利有些莫名其妙的问题。</p><p> </p><p>      “他们在我刚十三岁的时候，因为一次意外，都去世了。”哈利已经无数次地被迫和别人谈起父母的遭遇，是以，并不感到十分的愤怒和痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>      反而是斯内普教授愣住了好一会儿，才又喃喃地表示抱歉，然后将哈利和德拉科彻底赶了出去。</p><p> </p><p>      “我看过资料，他自己也是个老光棍，凭什么说我单身！”哈利坐在德拉科的副驾座上，向德拉科抱怨道。</p><p> </p><p>      而难得发扬一次绅士精神，主动要求送哈利回家的德拉科则沉默了一会儿，才沉声回答道：“斯内普教授年轻的时候爱过一个女孩子，但因为种种分歧错过了，所以才独身到现在。”</p><p> </p><p>      这样的事实让哈利感到自己的抱怨实在是无礼又恶毒，于是赶忙解释：“抱歉，我没想到他是这样长情的人，毕竟他看起来……”</p><p> </p><p>      “看起来很冷漠。”德拉科接过了哈利的话头，目光透过汽车的挡风玻璃看向前方，自言自语似的说道：“有的人就是这样，明明很爱却不懂得表达，爱人被自己吓跑之后，也找不到办法补救。可越是这样的人，爱得越深刻，越长久。”</p><p> </p><p>      哈利忍不住转头看向德拉科，德拉科依旧目视前方，但哈利内心的什么东西，复活了。</p><p> </p><p>      这种复活的东西使哈利慌乱不安，竟然再次求助于酒精，并借着酒劲儿，胡乱地在日记里写下：为什么所有人都要关心我的单身问题，我甚至不想认为这是个问题，我单身是我的责任吗？还有，德拉科·马尔福那个混蛋为什么就可以不用单身？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在硬币停下的前一秒，哈利便已决定当面向德拉科·马尔福表达谢意，原因是一个小时之前，来自西弗勒斯·斯内普教授的一通电话。</p><p> </p><p>      “好吧，我可以答应合作，但希望你们不要叫我失望。”哈利可以想象到电话那头的斯内普教授是如何拉着一张长脸，嘴角向下地说出这句话的，顿了片刻，他又接着咕哝了一句，“见鬼，马尔福那小子居然会替你说话。”</p><p> </p><p>      总之，事情算是有了着落，麦格女士对此也颇为惊讶，毕竟按她的猜想，起码要和斯内普教授磨上个十天半月，才能有所进展。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利忍不住在心里思量，零零总总加起来，这算是德拉科第五次出手帮他，却也是他第一次真心实意地想要感谢德拉科，毕竟之前的四次，到最后都不怎么愉快。当然，这也使得哈利找寻到一条真理——只要不见到德拉科·马尔福，就不会生气。</p><p> </p><p>      因此，要不要当面致谢成了一个关键问题，哈利完全可以打电话去道声谢，可他这才意识到自己从来都不知道德拉科的电话号码。或者上亚马逊买点儿什么直接寄到德拉科的事务所，这是常人可选择的最佳方式。但哈利能预想到德拉科拿到礼物时，一定将眉头皱紧到拉高鼻子，再仔细打量一番手中的礼物，然后憋着嘴说道——天哪，这个人一定恨死我了，才会送品位如此糟糕的礼物。</p><p> </p><p>      犹疑之际，一枚躺在桌上的硬币被哈利的手肘推了出去，掉落在地并旋转起来，某一瞬间，哈利在心里将选择权交给了硬币，但又在硬币停下来的前一秒，自己做出了决定。</p><p> </p><p>      于是，哈利从黄页里找到了律所的电话和地址，并通过电话预约了德拉科的时间，冒着被德拉科气到内分泌失调的风险，只身前往律所。</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科难得清闲地坐在椅子里喝茶，原打算休息一刻钟后离开，助理却报告说，待会儿还有一位先生要来访。尽管德拉科并不那么情愿，但出于职业道德，他还是留在办公室，等待那位突然打电话预约的冒失先生。</p><p> </p><p>      当知道这位先生就是哈利时，德拉科一时间有些哭笑不得，而哈利说明来意之后，德拉科心里不免有些雀跃，却又强装出一副冷淡的模样。</p><p> </p><p>      “就为了这个？”德拉科的语气里甚至带着些不屑，使旁人根本无法想到他此刻是多么的欣喜若狂，而又隐忍不发。</p><p> </p><p>      马尔福到底是马尔福，但哈利还是尽可能地保持理智：“如果你不接受，那我现在就走。”</p><p> </p><p>      这话在德拉科听来像是情侣间撒娇式的威胁，显然这绝非是哈利的本意，但德拉科毫不犹豫地忽略了这一点——天呐，波特，在向我撒娇！</p><p> </p><p>      内心一阵波澜壮阔，表面上却又风平浪静，手腕上劳力士手表的秒针旋转了二十度，德拉科在绅士的面子和心上人之间，选择了心上人：“你打算怎么感谢？”</p><p> </p><p>      “请你吃一顿饭。”但你最好不要挑太贵的，哈利在心里默默补充了下半句。</p><p> </p><p>      “任我挑吗？波特。”德拉科挑眉道。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利一边在心里咒骂德拉科是个混蛋，一边咬牙切齿地回答：“任你挑。”</p><p> </p><p>      当哈利已经做好让钱包大放血的准备时，德拉科却出其不意地来了一句——“那你就亲手给我做一顿晚餐。”</p><p> </p><p>      哈利的第一反应竟然不是生气，而是，德拉科毕竟不是一个单身汉，这样的行为是否合适。这样的念头一闪而过，哈利随即嘲笑起自己的过度敏感来，这不过是普通朋友间会有的行为，扭扭捏捏反而像是心里有鬼。</p><p> </p><p>      正值购物高峰期，但WFM里人并不很多，德拉科推着购物车走在哈利身后，看着哈利认真地挑选食材，竟从胃里升起一种暖意，好像这就是生活最理想的样子。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利则看着眼前价格并不美好的食材，后悔没有带德拉科去TESCO，可来都来了，一顿饭也不至于真的就破产。</p><p> </p><p>      “你没有什么过敏的吧？”哈利将包装精致的食材放到购物车里，随口问道。</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科并没有回应，哈利这才发现德拉科正目不转睛地看着自己发呆，想来并没有听到刚才的话。哈利伸手推了推德拉科，德拉科才猛地回过神来。</p><p> </p><p>      “你没有什么过敏的东西吧？”哈利又问了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>      “没，没有。”德拉科有些尴尬地回答，然后赶忙转移话题，“你好像很会挑这些东西。”</p><p> </p><p>      “我父母离开后，佩妮姨妈虽然是我名义上的监护人，但事实上，我还是自己照顾自己，不是谁都跟你一样的，大少爷。”哈利仔细地对比手里拿着的两盒胡萝卜，漫不经心地回答着。</p><p> </p><p>      波特家的事情，德拉科多少是知道一些的，但此刻他才意识到，哈利是怎样独自面对生活的，一种本不该由一个十三四岁的孩子面对的生活，笨拙地学会照顾自己的一切，然后在十八岁时孤独地接受分化带来的第二性征，成为一个没有母亲的Omega。</p><p> </p><p>      “抱歉。”德拉科低声道。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利的手愣在货架上，茫然地转头看着德拉科，好一会儿，才开口：“你竟然会说抱歉？我以为你打生下来，就把这个词从大脑里删除了。”</p><p> </p><p>      “我不想和你吵架，波特。”</p><p> </p><p>      但事实上，我们很难不吵架，哈利腹诽着，不再搭话。</p><p> </p><p>      尽管已经做好了心里准备，哈利掏出信用卡结账时依然感到肉痛，如果是给罗恩和赫敏做一顿饭花这些钱，哈利完全不会觉得不值，但是德拉科·马尔福，他只值一个混蛋的价格。</p><p> </p><p>      从WFM出来，天已经暗下去，两大袋东西放在后座上，德拉科故意将车顶收起，任由夜风穿过两人的发梢，一切都带着温情和心照不宣的浪漫，如果哈利不开口的话。</p><p> </p><p>      “天哪，你的发际线原来这么高。”哈利仔细地打量着德拉科的额头，风将德拉科的头发往后梳起，露出了清晰的发际线。</p><p> </p><p>      “闭嘴，波特！”德拉科愤怒地超过了前面那辆慢悠悠的甲壳虫车，内心对于哈利里这种煞风景的言行，十分恼火。</p><p> </p><p>      为了免于争吵，两人主动保持了沉默，直到德拉科将车停在哈利的公寓楼下。而卢安·里德尔正站在一旁抽烟，显然是在等待哈利。</p><p> </p><p>      见哈利和德拉科从车上下来，手里还提着装满食材的购物袋，卢安自然以为哈利迅速地勾搭上了德拉科，甚至已经到了同居的程度。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利并不打算搭理这个本不应该出现的Alpha，拉着德拉科径直往公寓楼里走去，却被卢安拦住。</p><p> </p><p>      “你到底想干嘛？”哈利的语气不善，但这是他能做到的，最友好的态度了。</p><p> </p><p>      “哈利，我想你应该给我一个改正错误的机会。”尽管卢安在内心恨不得将哈利和德拉科撕碎，表面上却还是装出一副虔诚悔过的绅士模样来，“我已经和巴蒂分开了，为了你，哈利。”</p><p> </p><p>      事实上，卢安被巴蒂甩了，因为另外一个Alpha的出现。但卢安的狡诈便在于讲这种半真半假的话，当旁人不知晓实情时，一切都任由他解释。</p><p> </p><p>      “我们已经结束了，所以你和巴蒂怎样，都和我没关系。”</p><p> </p><p>      “是因为他吗？”卢安看向一旁尚且保持沉默的德拉科，“看来跟我分手之后，你很快勾搭上马尔福了。”</p><p> </p><p>      “不要用你的思维来揣测我！”哈利很是愤怒，德拉科却站在一旁不置可否，仿佛并不介意卢安怎么想。</p><p> </p><p>      “难道不是，你们这是同居吗？”卢安原本准备好的计划彻底被打乱，装出来的绅士态度已然消失，“他那方面，可不如我。”</p><p> </p><p>      这种属于Alpha的奇特逻辑让哈利非常厌烦，好像一切都要往某种关系上拉扯才行，正打算开口驳斥卢安，一旁保持沉默的德拉科却先有了行动。</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科将购物袋放下，然后冲卢安猛地挥了一拳头，卢安愣了两三秒，反应过来，立马和德拉科扭打在一起。正是晚餐时间，一旁意大利餐厅里坐满了客人，几个好事的赶忙丢下餐具，跑出来观战。</p><p> </p><p>      两个西装笔挺的Alpha打成一团实在不雅观，况且一旁还站着一个漂亮Omega，八卦的气息弥散开来，互不相识的人也凑在一起窃窃私语。餐厅老板是个年过半百的大胖子，他倒是认识哈利，但并不怎么熟悉，也将脑袋伸了过去，企图听到更多的八卦。</p><p> </p><p>      卢安的西装已经被撕破，而德拉科也被卢安推倒在地，磕破了额角，又顺带伸腿将卢安绊倒，趁卢安倒地，赶忙过去狠狠地揍了卢安几拳头。哈利这才从震惊中逐渐恢复过来，意识到势态继续发展下去，恐怕就要打电话叫救护车了，于是赶忙过去阻止德拉科。</p><p> </p><p>      “马尔福！停下！”哈利冲德拉科吼道，又转头对卢安说，“赶紧走！”</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科悻悻地停住手，站起身来，卢安赶忙捡起自己掉落在地的手机，狠狠地瞪了德拉科和哈利一眼，整理了一下自己的外套，然后离开。</p><p> </p><p>      这种菜鸡互啄式的掐架并不能分出什么胜负来，双方都挂了彩，德拉科似乎伤得更严重些。而好事的围观者，依旧不肯走开，讨论的声音越发热闹。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利只得一手提起购物袋，一手抓着德拉科的胳膊，将他往公寓里拽。身后的人群中爆发出一阵阵的吁声，哈利选择性失聪，强迫自己不要去听，不要去想。</p><p> </p><p>      这太丢人了，以至于哈利几乎是暴怒地翻出了柜子里的医药箱，愤愤地打开，找到酒精，毫不留情地朝德拉科额头上喷去。</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科吃痛地捂住额头，瘫倒在沙发上大叫，似乎就要因此死去。</p><p> </p><p>      “我的脸要废了，波特！痛死了！”</p><p> </p><p>      哈利并不管德拉科的嚎叫，粗鲁地将德拉科拽起来，狠狠地擦拭德拉科的伤口，仿佛手里拿着的不是棉花球，而是钢丝球。</p><p> </p><p>      “知道痛了？你先动手的！你先去惹他的，你知道痛了？”哈利说着，手上的动作倒是轻柔起来，甚至在涂药的时候，变得小心翼翼。</p><p> </p><p>      “是他先出言不逊，别的可以忍，这个不行。”德拉科依旧装出一副痛得快死去的模样，辩解着。</p><p> </p><p>      “我真的搞不懂你们这些Alpha，这有什么不能忍的？”哈利将纱布叠好，用医用胶带贴在德拉科的额头上，“况且你以前也做过对不起卢安的事情，你就不能当是扯平了吗。”</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科突然严肃地看向哈利，沉默了好一会儿，才沉声问：“你觉得我对不起卢安？哦，不，你觉得我对不起汤姆·里德尔？”</p><p> </p><p>      空气突然凝固了两秒，哈利愣了愣，才放下手中打算贴在德拉科手上的创口贴，正视着德拉科，心平气和地开口：“难道不是吗？虽然这是过去的事情，不应该拿到现在来追究，我也没有资格来说这件事，但是错了就是错了，对不起别人就是对不起别人。尽管很多时候，我觉得马尔福你就是个混蛋，但我还是相信你已经改好了。可是，承认自己做过对不起别人的事情有那么难吗？马尔福，没有人可以不犯错。”</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科一直沉默着，好半晌，才站起身来，抓起外套，往外走去，又突然停下，转过身来，用灰蓝色的有些泛红的眼睛看着哈利，尽可能压抑着内心的愤怒，说道：“你说对了，波特，我就是个混蛋，彻头彻尾的混蛋。是我做了对不起汤姆·里德尔的事情，你最好永远这么以为！”</p><p> </p><p>      不等哈利再说话，德拉科已经离开了公寓，哈利看着公寓的门，安静地紧闭着，将他和德拉科·马尔福隔离在两个空间里。</p><p> </p><p>      发泄似的将医药箱摔在地上，哈利颓然地坐在沙发上，双手捂住脸，倒了下去。沙发上还残留着德拉科的味道，那种要命的味道，只需要一点点，就可以让哈利的心躁动不安。哈利只得抓起散落在地上的消毒喷雾，冲着沙发一顿猛喷。</p><p> </p><p>      也许是消毒喷雾的味道实在过分浓烈，哈利被呛得流泪，整个鼻腔都充斥着一股酸涩，这种酸涩甚至通过血管传递到心脏。这种样子并不好看，哈利提醒自己，这只是一次感谢行动的失败而已，本身就和德拉科不对付，失败也没什么大不了的。况且食材那么贵，做给自己吃也不错。</p><p> </p><p>      可是味道一点也不好，像是忘记放盐了，寡淡无味，于是哈利又往盘子里撒了一些盐，依旧味同嚼蜡。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利放下勺子，看着眼前的餐盘，餐盘里全是食物的尸体，一点也没有食欲，而手机还在一旁吱哇乱叫。将盘子里的食物倒掉，任由手机自己安静下去，哈利将空盘子放进洗碗池里，放了水，却并不打算现在就将盘子洗干净。</p><p> </p><p>      屋子里的时间流动得太过缓慢，让哈利有些透不过气，但座机刺耳的响声划破了粘稠的空气。哈利不得不走过去，拿起听筒。</p><p> </p><p>      “老兄，你可算接电话了，打你手机两次你都不接。”电话那头的罗恩松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>      “抱歉，我……”</p><p> </p><p>      “没关系，是乔治和弗雷德让我告诉你，周末他们的分店开业。”罗恩并没有感受到哈利情绪的异样，沉浸在自己的兴奋状态里，“之前你帮了他们店不少忙，所以他们希望你一定要去，我和赫敏也会去的。”</p><p> </p><p>      “好的。”哈利尽力保持着正常的声音。</p><p> </p><p>      “那我先挂了，赫敏要我去洗碗。”</p><p> </p><p>      “嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>      听筒里传来茫然而有节奏的嘟声，哈利的心脏也跟着沉闷地跳动着，随手抓过架子上写了一半的日记本，上面出现频率最高的名字居然是德拉科马尔福。哈利拿起笔，用力地在德拉科·马尔福的名字上划了几道，又翻到新的一页，像用刀子在石头上雕刻似的，用力地写下——德拉科·马尔福就是混蛋，我对于他的所有幻想都是自取其辱，可我为什么还要爱上他？爱上德拉科·马尔福……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>韦斯莱双胞胎的笑话玩具店开在购物中心的二楼，红金色装潢，热烈而耀眼，店中央是小型的室内旋转木马，亮着彩灯，不紧不慢地转悠着。旋转木马的围栏边上站满了人，大人小孩都咧嘴笑着，哈利也站在一旁跟着笑，这样的一瞬间，值得去忘记所有不愉快。</p><p> </p><p>      罗恩则在不远处为了一架玩具无人机和两个哥哥讨价还价：“拜托，我要花五百磅买玩具无人机，赫敏一定会骂我的，我可是你们的亲弟弟。”</p><p> </p><p>      “那就六百磅好了。”乔治和弗雷德异口同声地回答着，随即转身离开，留下一脸委屈的罗恩。</p><p> </p><p>      “哈利，很高兴看到你还能笑。”弗雷德说。</p><p> </p><p>      “Love always hurts，always charming。”乔治补充道。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利无法想象自己的事情传到乔治和弗雷德那里，是怎样一个面目全非的版本，出于对自己形象的考虑，哈利不得不解释：“我和马尔福之间，根本什么也没发生，更何况他有女朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>      “你是说我吗？”潘西挽着一个深色皮肤个子高大的男性Alpha走过来，毫不客气地插入哈利与韦斯莱兄弟的谈话中。</p><p> </p><p>      任谁也想不到潘西会出现在这样的场景里，哈利一时间有些反应不过来，只得茫然地看着弗雷德上前与那位高个子的Alpha熟稔地攀谈起来。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利则从他们的谈话里得知，这个深色皮肤的大个子叫布莱斯·扎比尼，他旗下的一家投资公司对韦斯莱双胞胎的品牌进行了投资。以前未曾在韦斯莱笑话玩具店见过他，概因他长时间在国外，很少回到英国。这次也只是为了和前妻潘西·帕金森复婚，才从美国赶回来。是的，潘西·帕金森女士是扎比尼先生的妻子，而她的爱好是同扎比尼先生闹矛盾，然后强迫作为好友的德拉科·马尔福假装自己的恋人。</p><p> </p><p>      至此，哈利才意识到自己一直都在逃避真正的现实，仿佛不去主动探寻，就可以永远不知晓真相，哪怕这个真相有利于自己。在过去的生活里，哈利无疑是一个足够勇敢的人，坚强到能够一个人扛过命运给他的所有磨难，但在现下的感情中，哈利从一开始就蜷缩在用以自我保护的堡垒里，不肯走出一步。或许哈利也曾试着将腿迈出去一点点，但圣诞节时德拉科对他评价，是一颗打在他胸口的子弹，一时间难以自愈。</p><p> </p><p>      不再有任何的犹豫和闪躲，哈利同众人匆匆道别后离开，留下一脸疑惑的韦斯莱兄弟和赫敏，以及在一旁暗笑的潘西。</p><p> </p><p>      “别担心，咱们等着德拉科请客吃饭吧。”潘西安慰着一旁对事情的来龙去脉部分了解且倍感担忧的罗恩和赫敏，突然又想起什么似的，潘西拍了拍脑门，说道，“糟了，我忘了德拉科已经决定去纽约工作，而且……”</p><p> </p><p>      “而且今天就走？”赫敏猜出了下半句话。</p><p> </p><p>      潘西无奈地点点头，众人只得在心里默默祈祷哈利能够赶在德拉科上飞机之前见到德拉科。</p><p> </p><p>      然而，现实情况有些糟糕，哈利在坐上出租车之后，才意识到只要问潘西要来德拉科的手机号码，一通电话就可以解决的事情，自己却非要用最复杂的方式去完成。但既然已经做了，哈利也并不打算回头，只是听着自己清晰的心跳声，感受着身体里血液的滚烫。要是有魔法的存在就好了，哈利甚至开始这样想，利用某种奇特的魔法瞬间移动到德拉科的面前。这样的想法只能催生焦灼，而不能改变出租车被堵在路上的事实，哈利只得付了账，抛弃出租车，钻进地铁里。</p><p> </p><p>      本以为到达德拉科的律所就是胜利，却只得到了德拉科即将飞往纽约的消息。哈利再一次感到一阵无法思考的空茫，只能任由身体的条件反射做主，跑出律所，招来出租车，赶往希斯罗机场。</p><p> </p><p>      希斯罗机场同往日一样繁忙，白色的棚顶在此刻有些晃眼，哈利尽可能地将呼吸调整均匀，焦急地恳求航空公司的工作人员帮忙查询德拉科所乘坐的航班。工作人员出于对乘客隐私的保护，自然不能回答哈利的问题，但见哈利慌张无措的神色，又不忍心让哈利彻底绝望，是以向哈利指明了飞往纽约的几架航班的登机口。</p><p> </p><p>      可知道登机口又有什么用，哈利只能止步于安检处，看着来往人潮，确定了自己又一次的失败。</p><p> </p><p>      “波特？”德拉科带着疑惑的声音，从哈利身后传来。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利转身，一时间竟然无法确定这是真实的德拉科还是自己情绪过度激动造成的幻象，只能怔怔地看着眼前这个拖着一只登机箱，戴着金丝框眼镜，西装革履的德拉科。</p><p> </p><p>      “你怎么会在这里？”德拉科看着呆立在原地的哈利，走了过去，“你这是傻了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科的味道清晰起来，信息素刺激着哈利的每个毛孔，使得哈利的鼻子一酸，眼里竟泛出泪光，却也终于确定德拉科是真真切切地站在自己面前，离自己只有不到半米的距离。</p><p> </p><p>      “我是傻了，所以一路跑来找你。”哈利的情绪激动，话音颤抖，却又无比坚定，“我只是想告诉你，我喜欢你，比你想的要早，在圣诞节的时候。可我一直逃避，一直说服自己相信你和潘西是一对，说服自己去喜欢卢安，但是我失败了，我还是喜欢你。马尔福，你是个混蛋，不折不扣的混蛋，可我喜欢你这个混蛋，我没办法……”</p><p> </p><p>      哈利话未说完，德拉科已经紧紧将哈利抱在怀里，亲吻哈利的额头，温声说着：“是我的错，哈利，谢谢你来告诉我。我爱你，比你想的要早，但我太混蛋了，太软弱了，是我缺乏对话的勇气，任由你产生种种误会。对不起，哈利，我爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>      “所以你没有生我的气？我是说，关于卢安的事情。”哈利闷闷地开口。</p><p> </p><p>      “当然生气，被自己爱了很久的人误会，是一件很痛苦的事情，但是责任不在你，我可以想到汤姆·里德尔都跟你说过些什么，而我又没有主动向你解释。”德拉科的话，平静又温柔，使得哈利的情绪渐渐平复。</p><p> </p><p>      “我相信你，我相信你不会是那样的人，不用你解释，我也应该相信你的。”哈利说着，几滴眼泪已经浸入德拉科昂贵的西装里。</p><p> </p><p>      “你能这样想，让我很开心，哈利。以及，很抱歉，在这样的时刻，我不得不放开你，飞往纽约。”德拉科话虽如此，抱着哈利的双臂却更用力了些，然后低头在哈利的耳边，用只有哈利能够听见的声音说，“猫女的装扮很棒，很性感，让我蠢蠢欲动……”</p><p> </p><p>      哈利的双颊瞬间炸开两朵红云，被原本冷白的皮肤衬得鲜艳，配合着同样鲜红的唇色，看得人难以自持。德拉科意识到自己再多看哈利一秒钟，便会放弃飞往纽约的航班，于是只能用仅存的一点理智，强迫自己放开哈利，转身走向安检处。</p><p> </p><p>      望着德拉科的背影，哈利有些恍惚，等到脸上的潮热褪去，早已不见德拉科的踪影，又想到德拉科最后的那句话，哈利不禁咬牙切齿地暗骂一句：“马尔福，你个混蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>      离开机场后，哈利渐渐冷静下来，甚至为自己的冲动感到羞愧，只得转移注意力，检查起邮箱里的工作邮件来。这时，哈利才发现金妮在一个多小时之前发来的一封邮件——</p><p> </p><p>      抱歉，哈利，我之前一直在集训，到昨天才正式结束，当职业网球运动员实在有很多无奈。总之，我趁着温布尔顿公开赛开始前给你写这封邮件，告诉你一些阿斯托尼亚打听到的真相。事实上，那个卢安·里德尔或者说汤姆·里德尔的确勾引了莱斯特兰奇夫人，并从她那里获得了经济上的利益，这层关系被德拉科·马尔福知晓后，里德尔乞求马尔福不要将此事告诉别人，并承诺会断了和莱斯特兰奇夫人之间的关系。显然，里德尔骗了马尔福，直到快要毕业时，因为别的利益，里德尔勾搭上另外一个富家千金，才决定和莱斯特兰奇夫人分开。没想到莱斯特兰奇夫人竟然因为用情太深，而陷入癫狂状态，彻底将私情曝光，里德尔为了掩盖肮脏的事实，改了名字。至于马尔福，出于没有及时制止，以及某种程度上引狼入室的愧疚，而选择对此事闭口不提。哦，对了，忘了说，马尔福的前未婚妻，吉娜，也是因为和里德尔有过很长一段时间的不正当关系，让马尔福知晓之后，解除婚约的……</p><p> </p><p>      哈利退出邮箱，关掉手机，将头靠在车窗上，望着不停向后跑去的风景，觉得时空变得破碎。邮件中谈到的真相，哈利在赶往机场的路上已经猜到了一小部分，至于那些没有猜到的部分，也不过是再次证明了里德尔的无耻。</p><p> </p><p>      误会终于被澄清，而哈利和德拉科又在分别之前互相表白了心意，一切似乎应当走向一个美好的结局，韦斯莱家的所有人和扎比尼夫妇都是这么想的。然而现实情况是，自分别后，哈利和德拉科居然没有任何联系，这让赫敏一边操心着自己和罗恩的婚礼，一边还要关心哈利的生活状态。</p><p> </p><p>      这太不正常了，每个人都这么认为，包括卢安·里德尔，他甚至认为又一次机会已经摆在了眼前。但哈利只是冷冷地看着他，用一种冷漠的声音嘲讽道：“我的确没有和马尔福在一起，但这并不代表我会跟你和好，里德尔，你从来都不明白什么是爱，你只知道输赢。”</p><p> </p><p>      说完，哈利绕过里德尔往地铁口走去，又突然站定，转身补了一句：“可笑的是，我差点儿真的喜欢上你，在某个瞬间。”</p><p> </p><p>      哈利因自己最后一句话感到痛快，忍不住嘴角上扬。这种轻快的感觉一直持续到哈利回家，拆开韦斯莱夫人寄来的包裹。包裹里是两罐韦斯莱夫人做的腌黄瓜，还有那套让哈利面红耳赤的性感猫女装，以及，德拉科丢给他的那件外套。哈利将外套展开，一枚山楂花状的银质胸针从外套口袋里掉了出来。</p><p> </p><p>      这枚失而复得的胸针唤起了哈利关于德拉科的所有回忆，临别前拥抱的温度似乎还存留在哈利的身体里。哈利只得去久违的健身房发泄心中难以克制的躁动，他不想因一时的思念去主动联系德拉科，这会打破他们之间心照不宣的默契。距离会催化情人间的爱意，使其变得更激烈，更痛苦，哈利和德拉科都不希望用这样的情绪勒索彼此，亦或是消耗彼此，两个人都太过骄傲，只能在沉默中等待着重逢。</p><p> </p><p>      何时重逢？德拉科没有说，哈利也没有问，只是在比德拉科快五个小时的时间里，照常生活。斯内普教授的书顺利出版，并占领了当月童书销售排行榜的榜首，而罗恩和赫敏前往西班牙，开始了为期十五天的新婚旅行，金妮在温布尔顿拿到了好名次，阿斯托尼亚开心得庆祝了整整三天，所有人都在自己的轨道里正常运转。</p><p> </p><p>      只有哈利时常会觉得时间太慢，像是苏联电影里没完没了的长镜头，一个接着一个，平静而孤寂。伦敦也就这样缓慢地进入了盛夏，却并不热，哈利买了几样简单的蔬菜，抱着购物袋漫步回家，傍晚的微风带着些潮湿的凉意，自哈利的耳边穿过。哈利突然感到一阵隐约的悸动，似乎有什么事情即将发生。果然，哈利刚转过街角，便看到德拉科正站在公寓楼下，和过去一样。</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科并没有什么太大的变化，纽约的闷热没能让他身上关于伦敦的阴雨气息尽数散去，依旧是一副英国绅士的派头，站在那里，静静地等待着哈利奔向自己。哈利的确这样做了，飞奔过去，扑进德拉科怀里，接受德拉科的亲吻。</p><p> </p><p>      一个绵长而真切的吻，心爱的人就在眼前，可以触碰，可以感知，心底里说不出的踏实，哈利抬头看着德拉科，笑着说：“Nice man可没有这种吻技。”</p><p> </p><p>      “Nice man会的可多了，你要都试试吗？”德拉科在哈利耳边轻轻说着，然后再次吻住哈利樱桃色的双唇。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利的大脑来不及反应太多，来自德拉科的吻，让他因缺氧而心跳加速，甚至不记得是怎样打开了公寓的门，又怎样和德拉科滚进了沙发里。突然想起什么，哈利赶忙用双手推开德拉科，微喘道：“你等我一下，就一分钟，你可以看一下茶几上的杂志，都……都还不错。”</p><p> </p><p>      说完，哈利挣开德拉科，往卧室跑去，关上门，从床下的收纳盒里找出那套性感猫女装，手忙脚乱地穿戴起来。</p><p> </p><p>      坐在沙发上的德拉科颇有些疑惑，却也只得再忍耐下去，谁叫那个人是哈利呢，哈利值得他去等待，哪怕用尽一生。这样想着，德拉科随手拿起放在杂志堆里的一个红色本子，那是哈利的单身日记本。</p><p> </p><p>      等到哈利好不容易将最后一条拉链拉好，从卧室里跑出来时，德拉科已经不见踪影，只在沙发上留下一本摊开的日记本，日记本上写满了德拉科的名字和对德拉科的各种负面评价。当然，那是在向德拉科表白心迹之前写下的，哈利绝没有想到德拉科有天会看到这些。</p><p> </p><p>      哈利毫不犹豫地追了出去，甚至忘记了自己此时正穿着性感猫女装，对于路人的侧目，哈利完全没有功夫去在意，他焦急地在华灯初上的街道里寻找德拉科的身影。街上的人并不算少，来来往往，没有一个是德拉科，哈利只觉得一阵茫然袭来，裹挟着他，无法呼吸。终于，他看到德拉科从一家商店里走出来，便急不可待地跑过去。</p><p> </p><p>      “我承认那些东西的确是我写的，但那都是过去的看法，你知道的，人总是会在日记里瞎写。”哈利慌乱地解释着。</p><p> </p><p>      德拉科却从风衣口袋里掏出一个崭新的红色笔记本，说道：“我的确是个混蛋，所以决定买一个新的日记本给你，争取能够在你心里改过自新。”</p><p> </p><p>      哈利再次扑进德拉科怀里，德拉科低头看了看哈利穿着的猫女装，只得脱下风衣，将哈利紧紧裹住，不顾路人好奇的目光，悄声在哈利耳边说道：“你总是让我蠢蠢欲动，怎么办？”</p><p> </p><p>      于是，一整个晚上，哈利根本找不到时间写日记，不过这并不重要，反正他已经不再是个单身Omega了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 番外1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>德拉科的手游走在哈利的皮肤上，滚烫，热烈，像一团火焰，将两人的理智焚烧得一干二净。不必再掩藏各自的信息素，青苹果和雪松的味道在屋子里逐渐浓烈，然后混杂在一起，成为情人间最好的催情药。</p><p>原本戴在哈利头上的猫女耳朵早已被扔到了地上，又被德拉科刚脱下的风衣外套盖住，无缘目睹德拉科和哈利在床笫间的旖旎风光。而此时，德拉科像欣赏一件稀世珍宝一般，打量着已经被自己推倒在床的哈利。</p><p>“我的小野猫。”德拉科一边在自己的Omega耳边呢喃着，一边伸手拉开了Omega背后的拉链。</p><p>哈利的胸膛暴露在空气中，一片白皙，德拉科将身子往下滑了滑，不顾哈利越来越急促的喘息，含住了哈利左边的乳头，甚至用牙轻轻咬了一下。哈利闷闷地嗯了一声，正要开口，却又觉察到德拉科正用右手脱掉他的内裤，而左手在后穴处慢慢打转，后穴分泌出一股温热的液体，缓缓地溢出来。</p><p>“德拉科……”哈利压着嗓子呼喊着情人的名字。</p><p>“我在。”德拉科回应着，然后又强硬地吻住了哈利的双唇，使哈利的呻吟变得破碎起来。哈利伸出右手，推了推德拉科的胸膛，却被德拉科一把抓住，然后将这只欲拒还迎的右手往下引，直至握住德拉科那粗大滚烫的阴茎。</p><p>哈利伴随着德拉科的节奏撸动着那根硬物，甚至能够清晰地感受到硬物表面跳动的血管。</p><p>“我……我们……”哈利咽了咽口水，接着说道，“我们忘了准备安全套。”</p><p>德拉科一边亲吻着哈利的耳垂，一边回应：“你这里没有吗？”</p><p>“我好多年不过性生活了，为什么要准备这个？”哈利完全没有意识到自己的话有多么破坏氛围。</p><p>好在德拉科似乎并不在意，只是用舌头舔了舔哈利后颈处的腺体，让哈利的嘴里除了呻吟，再发不出别的声音。</p><p>箭在弦上，不管有没有安全套的存在，都不得不进行下去。德拉科用膝盖顶开哈利的双腿，一手搂住哈利的腰，一手抚摸着早已泥泞不堪的后穴，然后将自己的阴茎对准那滚烫湿润的小孔。</p><p>“哈利，你爱你。”德拉科一边说着，一边将龟头顶进哈利的后穴。</p><p>哈利忍不住吃痛地叫出声来，双手紧张地抓住德拉科的肩膀，喘着粗气，请求着：“慢点，德拉科，慢点儿。”</p><p>“你想要多慢？”德拉科一边说着，一边缓缓挺进，阴茎的一半都埋进了哈利的后穴，“我不想再慢下去，波特，我等得太久了。”</p><p>说完，德拉科终于将自己整个楔进了哈利的身体，又趁哈利喘息之际，用牙齿轻轻咬了咬哈利的腺体。</p><p>“可以吗？哈利。”德拉科抬起头注视着哈利那双碧绿的，情欲弥漫的眼睛，“我可以完整地得到你吗？”</p><p>哈利早已适应了后穴中的那根巨大，轻微的疼痛和不适过去之后，是强烈燥热和不满足，话语中带着颤栗和呻吟：“你动一动。”</p><p>“这样吗？”德拉科抽插起来，缓慢而用力，同时用右手抚摸着哈利已经硬挺的小巧的分身，让哈利不得不咬紧下唇，才能不让羞耻的声音自喉咙里畅通无阻地传出来。</p><p>德拉科显然不满意哈利的刻意压抑，一边更加认真地在哈利的身体里来回搅动，一边用嘴将哈利的下唇解放出来。</p><p>“啊……”哈利终于羞耻地叫出了声，身体里像是窜过一阵阵的电流，酥麻感传遍全身，而后穴处，那根滚烫的巨物，依旧在卖力地做着活塞运动，并且越来越快。</p><p>强烈的快感让哈利难以自持，终于还是射在了德拉科的手中，Omega的体液不像Alpha那样粘稠，像是稀释过的牛奶，带着Omega的青苹果味。</p><p>德拉科舔了舔手上属于哈利的味道，然后将哈利紧紧地搂住，揉进自己的怀里，用嘴唇摩擦着哈利的腺体，撩拨得哈利难以思考。</p><p>“占有我……德拉科。”哈利并没有因为射出而感到彻底的满足，反而是在随之袭来的排山倒海似的情欲冲击下，发出了这样的邀请，“完整地占有我……就现在。”</p><p>诡计得逞的德拉科，毫不犹豫地舔舐起那早已滚烫的腺体，坚硬的下体则在哈利的身体里努力探寻着，寻找着那隐秘而动人的生殖腔入口。十几次抽动之后，柔软而黏腻的腔口终于被德拉科找到，但他并不急于挺入那处秘境，反而是轻柔而有节奏地研磨着渐渐发烫肿胀的腔口，引得哈利浪叫不已。</p><p>这样的哈利只属于他，只属于德拉科一个人，这不是征服与被征服，而是两个彼此深爱的人，最亲密的结合。</p><p>“给我……都给我。”哈利再一次发出勇敢的请求。</p><p>“你想吗？”</p><p>“想……”后面的话被喘息声替代。</p><p>德拉科又挑逗了哈利几下，然后毫不犹豫地深深地挺进了哈利的生殖腔，同时咬破了哈利的腺体，完成了彻底的标记，一个Alpha对自己的Omega的标记。</p><p>随后，Alpha的精液喷射在Omega的生殖腔内，硕大的柱体在腔口成结。哈利感受着那滚烫的液体冲刷着自己的生殖腔，而那根属于德拉科的巨物紧紧地锁在生殖腔里，无比契合。</p><p>再没有比这更令人愉悦的事情了，世间的一切都变得虚无空洞。德拉科当然是个温柔体贴的伴侣，依旧用双手轻抚着哈利的后背，用双唇亲吻着哈利的躯体，让哈利不至于陷入被彻底标记后的惶恐。</p><p>哈利白皙的皮肤因激烈的性爱而泛起淡淡的红，像是雨后天边的红霞，德拉科欣赏着身下美好的肉体，伸手想要摘下哈利一直未曾取下的圆框眼镜。</p><p>“不要。”哈利拒绝了德拉科的动作，“我想好好地看着你，清晰的，确切的看着你，确定你就在这里，不会离开。”</p><p>“我当然不会离开。”德拉科承诺，“就算你赶我走，我也不会走。”</p><p>哈利像一只餍足的小猫，将自己的额头贴在德拉科的肩膀上，亲昵地摩擦了几下。两人的身体依旧紧紧地楔在一起，德拉科慢慢翻身躺下，让哈利几乎整个趴在自己的身上，然后用双臂紧紧地圈住哈利，将鼻子埋进哈利浓密杂乱的黑发里，嗅着哈利令人沉醉的味道。</p><p>“我原本会在纽约待上至少一年，但我忍不住了。我无法继续没有你的生活，所以我第一次背叛了我在工作上的诺言，将事情交接完后，订了最近的一班飞机，赶回伦敦。”</p><p>哈利的头埋在德拉科的颈侧，德拉科无法看到哈利微微扬起的嘴角，只能听见哈利用有些喑哑的嗓子，闷闷地说着：“我也想你，一直在等你回来，你让我等了这么久。”</p><p>事实上只是一个多月的时间而已，但这对于两个彼此深爱的人来说，实在太久了。</p><p>“对不起，我再也不会离开了。”德拉科一边说着，一边用手轻轻地在哈利的背部上下抚摸着，“我爱你的时间，比你爱我的时间长得多，所以咱们扯平了。”</p><p>“你难道不是在圣诞节的时候，喜欢上我的吗？”哈利抬头看着德拉科，满脸的疑惑和不解。</p><p>但德拉科根本不打算回答哈利的疑问，反而再次将哈利压在身下，用一种极具诱惑性的声音说道：“再来一次，好不好。”</p><p>这不是询问，而是一种确定的语气，毕竟哈利已经感觉到埋在自己体内的那根东西，再次变得坚硬，情潮之后的余韵还未褪去，而新的火焰再次点燃，哈利不能拒绝，也不想拒绝。</p><p>直至第二天，哈利迷迷糊糊地醒过来，浑身上下难以忽视的酸痛提醒着他，和德拉科度过了怎样一个漫长而热烈的夜晚，换了多少个令人羞耻的性爱姿势，说了多少意乱情迷的爱语。</p><p>理智重新回到哈利的大脑中，强烈的羞耻感使哈利用双手捂住了脸，好在身后那处曾与德拉科紧密结合的地方已经被清理干净。其实哈利根本不记得昨晚胡天胡地到最后，自己是怎样疲惫地睡去，任由德拉科将自己抱进浴缸，又抱回床上。</p><p>这并非是哈利人生中第一次与情人发生关系，但确实是第一次在交合中感到如此强烈的难以自控的快感，以及第一次被情人彻底地占有和标记。哈利不禁想起之前在书里看过的一个理论——Alpha仅仅依靠肉体便可以获得绝对的完整的快感，而Omega不同，Omega必须在灵魂深处真正地接受对方，才能得到完整的发泄。</p><p>哈利正思索着，德拉科推门走进卧室，坐到床边，俯身亲吻哈利的额头。</p><p>“你醒了？”德拉科的声音温柔而认真，“我叫了披萨，一会儿就送过来了。”</p><p>而哈利此时才想起世界上还有时间这回事，赶忙抓起一旁的手机，看了看，已经是上午十一点半，这意味着哈利毫无准备地旷工了。</p><p>“别担心，我已经给你们出版社打过电话了，帮你请了几天的假。”德拉科看着哈利一脸的慌张，忍不住笑起来。</p><p>哈利不顾腰部强烈的酸痛感，猛地坐起身来，看着德拉科，疑惑道：“你怎么知道我在想什么？”</p><p>德拉科一边将拖鞋摆到床边，一边解释着：“因为你傻，太容易被看穿。”</p><p>“你才傻，马尔福你就是天底下最傻的傻瓜。”哈利穿上拖鞋往客厅走去，德拉科赶忙跟了上去。</p><p>“你就不想知道我给你请的什么假吗？”马尔福灰蓝色的眼睛里带着狡黠的笑意，望着那个正猛灌矿泉水的哈利。</p><p>“除了病假还能有什么，这么欺骗邓布利多社长很可耻。”说完哈利又给自己倒上一杯矿泉水，似乎渴得不行。</p><p>德拉科一边走过去，从身后抱住哈利，一边慢悠悠地说道：“我可没欺骗你们那个伟大的邓布利多社长，我给你请的是婚假。”</p><p>哈利一口水呛在喉咙里，猛烈地咳嗽起来，德拉科赶忙拍着哈利的背，继续解释着：“他很开心的同意了，并且很愿意来参加我们的婚礼。”</p><p>“谁同意跟你结婚了？”哈利终于缓过气来，看着德拉科。</p><p>德拉科则再次将哈利拉到怀中，让哈利的后背紧紧贴着自己的胸膛，在哈利耳边轻柔又狡猾地开口说道：“不现在结婚，难道要等你肚子大起来再说？”</p><p>此时哈利才意识到，昨晚德拉科至少在自己的生殖腔里射了三次，没有任何安全措施，尽管Omega在非发情期受孕率并不那么高，但不代表不会怀孕。而德拉科用左手环着哈利的腰，右手轻抚着哈利的小腹，仿佛那里已经存在着一个正处于萌芽状态的小生命。</p><p>我是不是被算计了？这是哈利的第一反应，然后转头咬牙切齿地对德拉科骂道：“马尔福，你个混蛋！”</p><p>“如你所见，我是个混蛋，可你就爱我这个混蛋，不是吗？”说着，德拉科吻住了哈利的嘴，任由哈利怎么挣扎，也不肯放开。</p><p>马尔福一定是我天生的对头，命中的克星，哈利如是想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 番外2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>婚礼的疲惫感持续了整整三天，这怨不得德拉科，是马尔福夫人过于激动，使得婚礼的场面远远超过了两位新人所能接受的盛大。直到现在，哈利一回想起婚礼上那堆得夸张的花束，被风吹得像气球一样膨胀的纱幔，卖力的乐队，就不免暗自叹气。德拉科当然比哈利更擅长应对这类事情，在婚礼前一天悄悄定好了前往法国南部的机票，婚礼一结束，便带着自己的爱人赶往外祖父老布莱克在法国普罗旺斯的乡间别墅。</p><p>      别墅是普罗旺斯一带典型的法式乡村建筑，廊柱雕花一应考究，院子里一棵高大的无花果树正努力地结果。哈利将一张躺椅搬到树荫下撑开，躺在上面，享受着黄昏前微醺的风，疲倦再一次漫过他的全身，眼睛沉沉地闭上。德拉科拿着大半瓶红酒和两个高脚杯走来时，便看到哈利像小猫似的，侧身睡在黄昏里，余晖在爱人的脸上勾勒出金边。</p><p>      相似的黄昏，让人不免怀旧，德拉科想起二十五年前，十岁的自己在完成了乏味的功课后，漫步到花园，看见一个六岁的漂亮小孩光着身子在自家草坪上飞跑，手里还举着一把玩具水枪。少年的心动了一下，像是被随手拨弄的琴弦，慌乱无序地颤动着。然而，不是每个故事都会像童话那么完美，王子并不一定要娶自己最初爱上的那个公主，毕竟现实生活总是给人更多奇怪的选择。德拉科·马尔福也差点儿和别人结婚，但命运十分眷顾于他，在他对爱情失望之际，又将这个他十岁时就为之心动的人，送到眼前。尽管过程有些周折，德拉科的表现也并不那么令人满意，可到底是娶到了自己最初爱上的人，这简直比童话更令人嫉妒。</p><p>      哈利睡眼朦胧地看着一旁的德拉科，好一会儿才意识到，自己已经同德拉科结婚，此时正身处法国南部与德拉科度蜜月。</p><p>      “唔，你来了？”哈利的声音中带着酣睡之后的慵懒和模糊，又一次搅动了德拉科好不容易平静的心。</p><p>      德拉科将红酒和高脚杯放到一旁的石桌上，蹲下身来，用右手轻轻描摹着哈利肆意张扬的眉毛，挺直倔强的鼻梁，又凑到哈利的耳边，咬了咬哈利的耳垂，说：“我们回卧室，好不好？”</p><p>      这样明目张胆不加掩饰的引诱，哈利自然能够明白，况且大多数新婚夫夫在性爱方面，总是不知疲倦，恨不得二十四小时待在床上。尽管哈利已经被德拉科挑起了情欲，但毕竟才下午五点钟，甚至都不到晚饭时间，莫名其妙又滚到床上去，多少有些羞耻。</p><p>      “就不能等到晚上吗？”</p><p>      “Scared Potter？”</p><p>      “You wish！”</p><p>      就这样，两个人再一次纠缠着，滚进了那张才离开不到八个小时的床。怎么也不够似的，德拉科贪婪地用鼻子嗅过哈利的每一寸肌肤，青苹果味的信息素毫无保留地在屋子里蔓延，翻腾。</p><p>      修长的手指滑过哈利的脊椎，引得哈利一阵颤栗，连呼吸也急促起来。德拉科对于哈利的身体已足够熟悉，精准地找到了哈利的敏感点，一只手将自己已经硬挺的阳物和哈利逐渐充血的分身握在一起撸动着，另一只手则轻轻地在哈利脊椎的下半部分逡巡。哈利早已丢盔弃甲，在德拉科的手中射过一次，润湿了德拉科的巨物，又用双臂搂住德拉科的脖子，仰头轻吻着德拉科的唇，两只腿也不自觉地缠上德拉科精瘦的腰部。</p><p>      “你还在等什么？”哈利趁接吻的间隙询问德拉科，他已经感觉到自己身后一片泛滥，急需要德拉科去翻江倒海。</p><p>      德拉科将手往下移了十来厘米，食指轻轻地插入了哈利湿热的后穴，抚摸着滚烫的内壁，使得甬道内分泌出更多的爱液，甚至滴落到浅蓝色的床单上，浸润出一片深蓝。</p><p>      “我是你的什么？”德拉科一边将中指和食指完全插入哈利的股间，刺激着哈利的敏感处，一边在哈利的耳边悄声问道。</p><p>      吹进耳中温热的属于德拉科的气息，空气中混合着的德拉科的信息素，以及身后那处被德拉科挑逗得无尽空虚的所在，皆尽让哈利的理智崩溃，顾不得许多，半含焦急地开口呼唤着：“德拉科，我的爱人……我的Alpha……我的……”</p><p>      还未等哈利说完，德拉科已经抽出了两根湿漉漉的手指，将早已硬得发紫的阴茎慢慢捅入哈利的后穴。空虚终于被填满，充实而饱胀，甚至能够感受到德拉科巨物中血管的形状，哈利发出一声满足的叹息。</p><p>      德拉科也享受着被哈利紧紧包裹着的热度和紧致，此刻的哈利只为他一个人盛开，占有欲得以满足，德拉科开始有节奏的，或深或浅地抽插起来，深时直抵哈利的生殖腔口，引得哈利呻吟不止，浅时又不忘滑过哈利甬道中的敏感所在，逗得哈利喘息连连，让哈利射过一次的分身，再次硬挺。</p><p>      传教士式的性爱姿势保守又普通，让德拉科无法抵达哈利的更深处，两人都感到难以满足，总像是隔靴搔痒一般，不到痛处。于是，德拉科用双手握住哈利细瘦而结实的腰肢，让哈利慢慢转过身去，背对着自己。哈利自然也配合着德拉科的动作，让自己跪在床上，压低腰部，抬高臀部，感受着德拉科环住自己的右手，和不停在自己更加硬挺的阴茎上来回动作的左手。</p><p>      后穴在巨物的进出中分泌出更多更粘稠的液体，几十个来回后，竟开始发出啧啧的水声，空气更加淫靡，伴随着哈利难以自持的呻吟，德拉科更是卖力地冲击着哈利身体里紧致的腔口。</p><p>      前后两处的双重快感让哈利在情欲的海浪中起起伏伏，毫无掩饰地为德拉科盛开着自己，一次又一次，感受着来自德拉科的动作，终于，在德拉科的阴茎彻底闯入生殖腔时，哈利也忍不住再次射出更加稀薄的液体，将床单染出更大片的深蓝。而德拉科的精液，则毫无保留地灌入哈利的生殖腔中，令哈利感受到一阵滚烫。</p><p>      并没有像第一次那样成结，在释放完后，德拉科温柔地退出了哈利的身体。哈利转过身来，脸上依旧带着爱欲的潮红，嘴唇像是被催开的玫瑰花。德拉科不禁再次吻了上去，用舌头细细地舔过哈利口腔中的每一寸，与哈利的舌头纠缠舞蹈。</p><p>      温存之后，德拉科将哈利打横抱起，走向浴室。其实根本无需这样，哈利完全能够自己走进浴缸，但德拉科执意如此，哈利也就不再争执，宽容地满足了德拉科这种奇怪的癖好。</p><p>      浴缸里的水温度正好，德拉科轻柔地替哈利清洁着身后那处因激烈性爱而有些红肿的部位。苍白修长的手指像弹钢琴一般在哈利的脊椎根部跳跃，哈利不免又发出细微的抗拒的嘤咛。</p><p>      “再来一次好不好？就现在。”德拉科从不掩饰自己的欲望，总是直截了当地向哈利索取。</p><p>      哈利有些不满地咬了咬德拉科的肩膀，算作一种不认同却又接受的答复。</p><p>      正当德拉科要进行到下一步时，别墅大门的门铃声突然划破了寂静，德拉科原打算置之不理，但门铃声始终不肯停歇，颇有些不等到人去开门，便誓不罢休的态度。驻守别墅的帮佣去镇里采购食物，大约还需一个小时才能回来。德拉科不得不生气地从浴缸里站起来，一面用浴巾擦干身上的水，一面暗骂着：“哪个没脑子的，这个时候来。”</p><p>      看着面前一身摇滚乐手打扮的西里斯·布莱克，德拉科将心头的怒气强压下去一半，毕竟他这位堂舅一向不是什么善茬儿，论起来，也算是布莱克家族里离经叛道的标志性人物，大学肄业后跑去参加爱尔兰黑手党，从此神龙见首不见尾。上一次见到这位传奇色彩的堂舅，大约是在德拉科中学快毕业的时候，所幸西里斯十年如一日地坚持着自己的穿衣风格，使得德拉科可以略过他那张早已不再年轻的脸，迅速地认出他来。</p><p>      “我只是路过这里，顺道借住两天。”西里斯熟悉地拿出橱柜中的一瓶利口酒，倒上一杯接着说道，“你怎么会突然跑来这儿。”</p><p>      西里斯向来认为马尔福家的人都不过是些虚伪又怯懦的鼠辈，对德拉科自然也就不甚亲切。</p><p>      “我带着爱人来度蜜月。”德拉科的语气中带着被西里斯斥为伪善的客套。</p><p>      “哪个不长眼的嫁给你？”西里斯饮了一口酒，不屑地说道。</p><p>      此时，哈利已经穿好衣服走下楼来，头发上还带着水气，进到餐厅，望着突然出现的陌生男人，颇有些疑惑。</p><p>      “哈利，这是我堂舅，西里斯·布莱克。西里斯，这是哈利，我的爱人。”德拉科思忖片刻，又向哈利补充道，“因为西里斯比较忙，所以没能参加我们的婚礼。”</p><p>      “放屁，你马尔福家压根儿就没给我送请帖。”西里斯毫不客气地戳穿了德拉科的场面话，紧接着又怔怔地看着哈利，好半晌，才又开口说，“你就是小马尔福的Omega？真是可惜，长得倒很像我多年前的老友，詹姆·波特。”</p><p>      哈利也愣了片刻，斟字酌句道：“事实上……我的父亲就叫詹姆·波特，我的全名叫哈利·詹姆·波特。”</p><p>      西里斯听后激动地走上前去，仔细打量着哈利，然后猛地将哈利揽入怀中，高兴地喊道：“真是太好了，詹姆是我高中时代最好的朋友，只可惜后来失去了联系，他现在还好吗？”</p><p>      “他……他去世了……在我十三岁的时候……”</p><p>      威士忌酒瓶空了一半，西里斯·布莱克终于接受了老友詹姆·波特娶了堂姐的大学同学莉莉·伊万斯之后，又因意外事故离开人间的事实。</p><p>      “在公学的时候。”西里斯微微哽咽了一下，“詹姆曾经答应过我，如果将来他有了孩子，一定让我做教父，是我辜负了他，他结婚的时候，你出生的时候，他离开这个世界的时候，我却在美洲跟人火拼。”</p><p>      “爸爸曾经跟我说起过，在我很小的时候，爸爸说他念中学的时候，和朋友们组织过一个小社团，叫掠夺者，虽然听上去很幼稚，但是他很珍贵的回忆。”哈利试图用自己的方式笨拙地安慰着坐在对面这个困兽一般的男人，“如果您不介意的话，我是说如果您还愿意的话，我可以叫您，教父吗？”</p><p>      西里斯喜出望外，站起身来走过去，再次紧紧地拥抱哈利，用力吸了吸鼻子，说道：“谢谢你，哈利，谢谢。”</p><p>      德拉科很清楚，相比于做自己的堂舅，西里斯当然更高兴做哈利的教父，哈利能多一个亲人，他自然是愿意的。</p><p>      晚餐被搬到了院子里，配合着星空、晚风和热红酒，别是一番温馨。</p><p>      西里斯依旧沉浸在与教子相认的激动中，看着德拉科环在哈利腰间的手，忍不住皱了皱眉头，总算拿出点儿黑手党的气势来，开口言道：“小马尔福，你要是敢对哈利不好，我可不会顾及你母亲的情面。”</p><p>      “我哪儿舍得啊。”德拉科转头轻吻着哈利羞红的面颊，带着笑意却又分外认真地说，“哈利是我等了很多年的珍宝。”</p><p>      哈利对德拉科这明目张胆的情话感到有些不适应，轻轻用胳膊怼了一下德拉科的腰，转头佯嗔地望着德拉科温情脉脉的灰蓝色眼睛。一对有情人不曾看见，坐在对面的西里斯·布莱克皱得更紧的眉头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 番外3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利疲惫地站在接机的人群里，握着一杯渐渐凉掉的咖啡，希斯罗机场的每个人都有故事，相聚或是别离在此都显得庸常，而他和德拉科那点儿鸡毛蒜皮更是不值一提。</p><p>      婚后德拉科在伦敦近郊巴恩斯买了一栋小别墅，可二人世界过了不到两周，一份孕检报告就摆在了这对新婚夫妇面前，九个月后，詹姆·西里斯·波特·马尔福出生。从命名上便能看出，哈利和德拉科对这个新生命的喜爱和期许，但很快，德拉科意识到自己在哈利心中的地位岌岌可危。这差不多是每个刚有孩子的家庭都会有的麻烦，一方对于孩子的过分在意，引发另一方的不满，德拉科当然要体谅哈利因父母的早逝而对詹姆爱得更多一些，只得将委屈憋在心里。况且，抛开孩子的问题不谈，两人的生活非常的美满融洽，在旁人看来，不会有哪一对爱人能像德拉科和哈利一样恩爱。但矛盾还是在第二个孩子斯科皮·马尔福出生后被彻底激化，斯科皮在外貌上完美地传承了马尔福家的所有特点，用马尔福太太的话来说，简直是德拉科的翻版。但就是这样一个翻版的小德拉科让老德拉科分外恼火——小东西再次稀释了哈利对德拉科的爱。尽管哈利一再保证，自己并没有因为两个孩子而忽略德拉科的存在，德拉科还是要求在圣诞节前将詹姆和斯科皮送到别处去，给久违的二人世界腾出空间，将孩子视为家庭重要部分的哈利自然会反对，于是，两人在德拉科去洛杉矶出差前，大吵了一架。</p><p>      整整两个星期，身处洛杉矶的德拉科没有给哈利发来任何信息，赫敏将此举定义为家庭冷暴力，毕竟罗恩从不敢如此对她。哈利也纠结了许久，最终还是在整夜失眠后，将詹姆和斯科皮送到罗恩家同小萝丝作伴，自己则驱车来到机场，等待一架来自美国洛杉矶的航班降落。</p><p>      德拉科推着行李车看到站在人群中的哈利时，很是惊讶，婚后他出差数次，哈利从未到机场接过他，这都怪那两个也姓马尔福的小混蛋。</p><p>      “我……”哈利声音困倦，斟酌着措辞。</p><p>      所有矛盾在哈利的犹豫和疲惫中顷刻瓦解，德拉科自知在此事中表现得霸道且幼稚，一时也有些尴尬，愣了愣，伸手将哈利手中的咖啡抢过来，扔进一旁的垃圾桶。</p><p>      “少喝点咖啡，等下又要胃痛。”德拉科揽过哈利的肩膀，亲吻哈利的侧脸，正好看到哈利后颈处被标记过的腺体，愧疚之情更盛，“车钥匙给我，你先睡会儿。”</p><p>      这和哈利预想的场面完全不一样，作为一个Omega，他相当笨拙，根本不懂得如何处理家庭矛盾，当然之前也没有什么家庭矛盾给他处理，因此，他理所当然地认为德拉科会继续之前的矛盾和争吵，并得出一个最终的答案。</p><p>      悬而未决使哈利惶惑不安，坐在副驾驶上，闭着眼睛，却怎么也睡不着。</p><p>      “对不起。”德拉科虽注视着前方，却也感受到了身旁哈利的忐忑，这种的忐忑的源头是自己，“我没给你打电话或者发信息，是因为我也没想好要怎么开口。”</p><p>      “所以，你想要离婚？”哈利睁开眼睛，望向德拉科。</p><p>      德拉科迅速将车停到应急道上，才转头看着哈利那双碧绿的眼眸，觉得既好气又好笑，思量片刻，说道：“有时候我真想把你脑子扒开，看看里面都装的什么。”</p><p>      无奈地叹了口气，德拉科拉起哈利的右手，神情郑重：“哈利，我承认，我的态度并不算好，但这不代表我想放弃我们之间的关系，老实说，我从来没有想过放手。”</p><p>      “那你还……”</p><p>      哈利的话还未开始，一个满面油光身材魁梧的交通警察走过来，敲了敲驾驶座的玻璃窗。</p><p>      “先生，遇到什么麻烦了吗？”交警照惯例询问。</p><p>      “是遇到一些麻烦，我的Omega跟我闹脾气呢。”德拉科一本正经地回答着，毫不在意交警脸上露出的不满。</p><p>      “抱歉，我们马上就走。”哈利赶忙表达歉意，然后催促德拉科，“咱们回家再说。”</p><p>      德拉科将车驶回高速，一路沉默着，哈利则打了一肚子草稿，预设好十来个问题，决意跟德拉科辩个清楚。然而，哈利完全没想到自己连开口的机会都没有，车刚停进自家车库，德拉科便迫不及待地吻了上来。</p><p>      能言善辩的马尔福律师根本不打算用语言来证明什么，行动才是最好的辩词，尤其是在这样的境况下，小别重逢，身体的每一处都渴求来自Omega的信息素。</p><p>      车库昏暗的光线使哈利的触觉更加敏锐，他清晰地感知到德拉科的手已经熟练地解开了他的皮带。</p><p>      “停下，德拉科！”哈利仍旧没有放弃争吵的可能。</p><p>      德拉科全然不理会哈利的话，取下自己的领带，将哈利的手绑在了副驾座的头枕上，在哈利的耳边轻声说道：“别说你不想要。”</p><p>      不等哈利回答，德拉科已经扯开哈利的裤子，埋下身去，含住了哈利渐渐硬挺的分身。哈利本就疲惫的大脑瞬间失去理智，仍由德拉科将他引入人类最原始的欲望之境，仿佛矛盾从未发生，他们只是一对小别胜新婚的普通爱侣。</p><p>      舌头有技巧地舔舐着敏感的生殖器，挑逗，占有，包容，哈利向来不算持久，Omega的精液没有腥味，像是圣诞节的潘趣酒，缓缓流进德拉科的口腔。品尝爱人的体液是亲密活动的一种，尽管一开始哈利有些抗拒，次数多了，也渐渐接受。</p><p>      德拉科再次吻住哈利，唇齿间淫靡放荡，同时，德拉科趁机调整了座椅的角度，让哈利尽可能地躺平，座椅尽可能地后移。作为一辆私用汽车，空间已然足够，但对于接下来要进行的激烈活动而言，空间不免有些狭窄，却又正是这种狭窄，使交媾更有情趣。</p><p>      哈利的裤子褪到膝盖处，双脚踩在相对宽大的座椅上，感谢老天爷给了这个Omega相对小巧的体型，足以整个儿蜷在副驾座上。德拉科早已离开驾驶座，右膝跪在哈利的脚侧，一面用手抚摸哈利的后穴，一面将哈利的裤子扒到脚踝处。</p><p>      “你不该穿这种裤子的。”德拉科说着，将哈利的双膝掰向两边，凭借哈利良好的柔韧性，使哈利的胯部尽可能地张开，“它让你没有任何反抗的余地。”</p><p>      诚如德拉科所言，并不算宽松的裤子像绳子似的将哈利的两只脚缠在一起，毫无挣扎的可能。哈利又气又羞地看着德拉科，这位Alpha连头发都没乱一丝，自己却衣冠不整地被缚在座椅里，还摆着如此孟浪的姿势。</p><p>      “马尔福！你……”哈利的气息并不平稳，胸膛起伏着。</p><p>      德拉科半个身子压了上去，一手搂住哈利的腰，一手玩弄着哈利柔软的臀部：“你又要说我混蛋是不是？波特，你总是这样口是心非，你就喜欢我这种混蛋，却又不肯承认，刚刚我绑你的时候，你完全可以躲开。”</p><p>      被拆穿的哈利更加羞愤，仰头在德拉科的下巴上咬了一口，闷声道：“你明知道我……”</p><p>      “你什么？”德拉科的语气里充满引诱，两根修长的手指已经慢慢探入哈利湿热的股间，借由粘稠滑腻的液体，捅进哈利的隐秘之所，“说完，哈利，说完。”</p><p>      指尖在紧致的穴道中舞蹈，哈利已然沉沦其中，喘息着，“你明知道，我很难在这种事情上拒绝你。”</p><p>      并非Omega不能拒绝自己的Alpha，而是哈利无法拒绝德拉科。</p><p>      “这种事情。”德拉科的手指退了出来，随后解开皮带，掏出自己滚烫的巨物，抵在哈利的股缝间，却故意不再向前，“是哪种事情？”</p><p>      对于德拉科的得寸进尺哈利自然感到恼火，却又别无他法，那根滚烫的肉棒是一种巨大的吸引，欲擒故纵的手段，德拉科屡试不爽。</p><p>      “把你的生殖器捅进我身体这种事。”哈利彻底放弃抵抗，言语直白。</p><p>      德拉科忍不住扬起嘴角，依言将自己的阴茎缓缓塞入那张一吸一合的小口，随后抽送起来，阴囊有节奏地敲击着哈利白皙的臀瓣，发出叫人面红耳赤的声响。</p><p>      “每次都要这样才能让你说实话。”德拉科在肉体和精神的胜利中分外兴奋，顶入和抽出的力度也逐渐加重，“只要你说实话，我也从来没办法拒绝你。”</p><p>      “那你……”哈利被猛烈的活塞运动顶得言语破碎，“把我解开。”</p><p>      德拉科探寻着哈利体内的敏感处，一次次地摩擦，一次次地碰触，却又不肯使其完全满足，使得哈利完全沉浸在爱欲的浪潮中，被解放的双手只能紧紧攀住德拉科的肩膀，无力做出其他动作。</p><p>      座椅的吱呀声，哈利的呻吟声，德拉科的喘息声，使车库原本阴冷的空气滚烫起来，一阵更加剧烈的冲击之后，德拉科猛地将阴茎自哈利体内抽出，白浊的液体喷射在哈利的衣服和脸上，他当然不会傻到射在哈利的体内，再搞出一个跟他抢哈利的小混蛋。</p><p>      哈利瘫软在高潮后的余韵中，任德拉科将自己紧紧搂在怀里，突然，哈利乖巧的脸上泛出一丝狡猾的笑意，他在德拉科的耳边轻轻说道：“我想在上面，你会拒绝我吗？”</p><p>      “当然不会。”德拉科语气坚定。</p><p>      说完，德拉科抱着哈利在狭窄的空间里调整了二人的位置，哈利的确压在了德拉科上面，但德拉科再次硬挺起来的阴茎也毫不客气地捅进了哈利的股间。</p><p>      “我当然不会拒绝你在上面。”德拉科用双手握住哈利的腰部，引导哈利有节奏地前后摇摆着腰肢，“但我必须在里面。”</p><p>      哈利有些不满，像是决意要将德拉科折断似的，后穴吮吸着德拉科的阴茎，屁股抬起，又猛力地放下。德拉科不免呼痛，握在哈利腰部的双手紧抓了一下，说道：“你会后悔的，哈利。”</p><p>      “少废话。”</p><p>      不幸的是，哈利真的很快后悔了，并非因为德拉科的那玩意儿有什么损伤，而是车内迅速浓郁起来的哈利的信息素——过分激烈的性爱，让发情期提前了。</p><p>      和自己的Alpha在自家车库里做到发情期提前，这种事就像是午夜付费节目一样，尺度极大却又荒诞可笑。</p><p>      好在浑身的燥热，和发情期的迷乱使哈利无法仔细思考，只顾像树懒一样缠在德拉科身上，两条白皙赤裸的腿盘在德拉科腰间，双臂紧紧地搂住德拉科的脖子，后穴被德拉科的肉棒填满。德拉科则一手托住哈利的臀部，一手搂住哈利的腰，保持着这种相对费力的交欢姿势，走进电梯，每走一步，那根粗大的阴茎便在哈利的谷道内晃动一下，引得哈利发出小猫似的叫声。</p><p>      终于回到卧室，柔软宽大的床是更为舒适的交媾场所，尤其是对于发情期里的Omega来说，这相当重要。两种信息素再次交融在一起，彻底驱散了德拉科和哈利之间的矛盾，身体远比意识更为诚实，相互渴求，相互包容，才能得以存活。</p><p>      夜色降临时，哈利才迷迷糊糊地醒来，四肢酸软无力，喉咙也有些干涩，德拉科端着晚餐走进来，将一杯牛奶递到哈利手中。</p><p>      润了润嗓子，哈利将杯子放在床边的小柜子上，搂住德拉科的肩膀，鼻子在德拉科的颈间寻找他赖以生存的信息素，半晌，才懒懒地开口：“我们找时间去度假吧，就我和你。”</p><p>      德拉科也顺势将哈利拥入怀中，揉着哈利的头发，似赌气似调侃地说：“那两个小混蛋你不管了？”</p><p>      “可以暂时把他们寄存在西里斯那里，西里斯很喜欢詹姆，斯科皮也并不是招人讨厌的孩子。”哈利已做好打算。</p><p>      “还是送去我爸妈那里吧。”德拉科认真地提出看法，“西里斯会带着他们去跟墨西哥毒枭喝酒的。”</p><p>      “都行。”哈利并不想在这种事情上起什么争执，他的德拉科·马尔福先生，在这种时候也不过是个抢糖果吃的小孩子，“听你的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>